


Vampire Royalty

by SapphireJupiter



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aidou gets pranked, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Violence, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealousy, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Some OOC, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 28,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireJupiter/pseuds/SapphireJupiter
Summary: Shizuka had a daughter not many knew about. Born to be the next Princess, destinaned to marry Kaname. However Rido wants her dead, and he isn’t the only one. Will Kaname and his fiancé get their happy ending?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, or any of the characters. This story follows the anime until after the whole Rido being a jerk thing. The characters have some OOC moments. 
> 
> Notes: there is sexual content, violence, and blood. If you are underage please don’t blame me for corrupting your innocent minds. I do own a couple of the characters within this story.

There was something no one knew about both Shizuka and the Kuran’s. Shizuka had a pure blood daughter as well, she and the Kuran son were born to be married. Destined from before birth to become the next heirs to the vampire race. However, once Shizuka had killed the Ichiru family, a well known vampire hunter family she sealed her daughters vampire powers and sent her to the Kuran family to safe guard. Once Rido came to murder her, Juri and Haruka both sacrificed themselves to save the 4 year old princess. She and their son had grown close, and she was upset that she would be sent away. They were the only family she’s known. She’d been with them since she was a baby, the kuran’s raised her as their own. Her adopted mother wiped her memory and sent her away.

 

Kaname, who had been hunting level E’s found her in the snow, saving her from one. He took her to a close friend of his family. Someone he could trust to keep her safe if Rido would come for her. The ledgendary vampire hunter. Kaien Cross. He vowed to raise her as his own, and teach her his pacifist ways without revealing her past. He had 2 other children. So she’d have friends at least. 

 

She moved into the cross academy, where the headmaster adopted her. His adopted son Zero, and his daughter Yuki were both the same age as her. Only 3 people knew who her real mother is. Only they knew that she was tied to zero more than he would know.

 

Now the three siblings are 16, attending the cross academy. The three of them work as guardians. A special type of hall monitor. They patrol the grounds at night making sure the day class students don’t sneak out trying to meet, or spy on the night class students. It was a rule, only a handful of people know that the night class students are all vampires. Led by the heir and last living Kuran. Kaname, at the age 18. They also act as body guards for the night class when they leave the moon dorm to school as the students crowd the walls hoping to get the vampires attention.

 

The night class has many vampires, all hand picked by Kaname himself. This was to ensure the completion of his end goal. He wanted to rid the vampires of the corrupt senate and make the vampire race once again be governed by the head vampire clan, the Kuran family. Then place the pacifist ways into affect. But there was several steps that needed to be completed first. Right now Kaname was playing the steps like a game of chess. Using the pieces to map out his next move while studying the opposite side for any weaknesses.

 

Zero like Yuki knew nothing of their sisters real past. The headmaster knew if Zero in particular knew of her origins would try to kill her, or hate her. Being she was both a vampire and the daughter of his parents killer. Covering everything up was important.

 

Haruka was unlike most 16 year olds. She wasn’t interested in make up, her interest in boys was minimal. She was very skilled in swordsmanship. She could often be found practicing when not doing her duties as a guardian. In fact her guardian weapon was a beautiful silver katana. A vampire hunter weapon. It was similar to Yuki’s Artemis rod, and Zero’s bloody rose.

 

Haruka was like most vampires, she had the looks that could easily make her a perfect model. Her hair was red, and fell to her mid back. She often had it in a braid that would come over her shoulder resting on her breast. Her eyes are a vibrant purple color, violet that sparkles beautifully. She is thin, avarage height. She had larger breasts than most 16 year olds, but not to big for her body. She had curves in the right areas of her body. Long slender legs, and beautiful tanned skin


	2. The beginning

It’s Friday, last day of classes for the week, most students would be relaxing over the weekend, however for Haruka, Yuki, and Zero it was the start of the busy part of their week. Watching over the day class keeping them away from the night class was no easy job. Today no different. Yuki as usual struggled with her side of the crowd of girls, Zero having no problem on his side. Haruka was in charge of escorting the night class to their class, making sure no day class students tried to follow.

 

Finally the gates to the moon dorm opened, letting a group of the night class to head to classes. Aido, the flirt of the night class loved to make things hard for Yuki. He started to wave to the girls causing them to swoon over him. While the rest followed rolling their eyes at his display. Haruka walked behind the vampires, her hand resting on the hilt of her sword, which was on a loosely fashioned belt on her hip. Her day class black uniform tightly hugging her frame. She wore knee high socks, and a pair of black shoes. Her skirt was a bit shorter than the others. But it was due to her long legs.

 

She sighed once they seemed free from the screaming girls. The vampires paid her no mind, none except Kaname that is. He hung back and watched as Haruka rubbed her temples. He slowed his pace so he was walking at her side. “Haruka, have you been getting enough sleep? You look ill” she looked up and shook her head. “I’m ok Kaname. I was up late studying. I’ll be ok once I get some rest tonight” she smiled nervously to him. He nodded and kept his deep brown eyes on her. “You shouldn’t work your self to hard Haruka.” He simply said smiling down at her. “Hmm? Someone has to watch over you guys. Zero would only cause more trouble, and Yuki isn’t forceful enough. So the job is left to me. Not that I mind, I enjoy being able to talk to you. I feel like we don’t get as much time together. Not like when I was younger.” She blushed at her confession. He smiled warmly “maybe I should give the night class a few days off, so you can get some rest.” She looked up at him with wide eyes. “Really I’m ok Kaname! Besides how else would I get to be with you” she blurted out.He chuckled as they reached the classes. “Go, get some rest dear Haruka. I’ll visit you soon. I promise” he smiled and waved at her as the gates closed.

 

Haruka stood there for a few moments lost in her thoughts. She loved when he would come and visit her. He always comes by when both Zero and Yuki were in bed for the night. He always made sure she’d have him to herself. She knew they were close. She had always loved Kaname, since the day he rescued her from the level e 12 years ago. That cold day, she couldn’t remember anything before that but she remembered wandering upon the vampire in the snow. She remembered Kaname saving her, and the blood. There was blood. The way he spoke to her, he was so calm, so kind. It seemed like they were so close. He always came to visit her when she was little. One day she saw his fangs, he let her touch one. She wasn’t scared, rather fascinated by it. When it made her finger bleed it didn’t hurt. He’d kissed the wound, and it healed quickly. He was always there when she needed him. She knew he didn’t feel the same way she did. She always figured she was destined to have this one sided love with him. But she didn’t mind, because it was Kaname.

 

She smiled placing a hand over her racing heart. She wondered if he could hear it. “Haruka!” Yuki called out to her. “Ready for patrols?” She smiled her usual smile to Haruka. “Huh? Oh yeah. I’m coming!” Haruka smiles and follows Yuki. “Did Zero bail on us again?” She asked Yuki. When she nodded Haruka sighed. “Why does he always do that. I bet he’s with Lilly again.” Haruka said flatly. “If He is, I’m not getting him. That horse doesn’t like me” she shivers from the last time she found him there. “I’ll get him this time Yuki. Don’t worry about it.” Yuki smiled in relief. “Thank you Haruka!! I’ll start my patrols. See you soon!”

 

Haruka walked up to the stable and shook her head. ‘If He is in here. I am so going to kick him’ she thought. She walked in and smiled at the white horse. “Hi Lilly, is zero in here?” The horse seemed to nod. She smiled and pet the horse on her head. “Thank you Lilly” she looked around and spotted him laying on a pile of hey. “Zero! You can’t keep bailing on us like this. Are you ok?” Haruka was the only one who knew Zeros true nature. She had stumbled on his blood tabs a month prior. She promised him she wouldn’t tell Yuki. She kneeled in front of him.

 

Zero had his hand over his face. “It’s harder to control. I can’t swallow the tablets.” He struggled to say between breathes. “How can I help?” She said now sitting in front of him. He looked at her, red eyes glowing. Blood lust. She’d seen this before, with the level e. “Zero?” She spoke softly, unafraid of what he could do. He was her brother, she knew she wanted to help him. “Go away Haruka, I don’t want to hurt you” She looked into his eyes. “No Zero, I want to help you. I’m not leaving you alone!” She said firmly now. He knew she was stubborn. Once she made up her mind she wouldn’t change it. But now wasn’t the time for that. “Damnit Haruka! Just go!” He yelled. “No Zero! Tell me how to help!!” She yelled back. He growled deeply and grabbed her forcefully pinning her down on the hey. “Damnit!” He yelled before sinking his fangs deeply into her neck. Haruka gasps at the sudden pain. She closed her eyes and held tightly to his shirt. “Z-zero!” She winces in pain, her vision getting cloudy. “Zero you need to stop now” she whispers feeling weaker. He doesn’t seem to listen, he only lets her go when he feels her go limp in his arms. His eyes returned to their purple color and he looks down at her. “Haruka! What have I done!”

 

“Zero?!” The headmaster called him from the entrance of the stable. Kaname was next to him. Kaname could smell her blood the minute his fangs sunk into her smooth skin. He had been in a meeting with the headmaster at the time, waiting for Haruka. Kaname glares at Zero before walking up to them. He looks down at Haruka and picks her up. “She will be ok, she’s only fainted.” Kaname said holding her against his chest. Cross nodded. “Kaname. Please take her to her room” cross told him as he continued to watch Zero. Kaname nodded “of course.” He walked out leaving Zero and Cross there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!


	3. The queens knight

 

Inside Haruka’s room he laid her in bed. He takes a seat next to her and waits for her. His hand brushing her hair from her face. A soft smile on his lips as he watches her. He was angry at Zero, he wanted to be the one to punish him, however he was a piece in his chess game, he was needed. Kaname decided he’d let him get away for now. But once he’s served his purpose, he’d end him.

 

Haruka groaned as she started to come to. “Ka-na-me?” She struggle to sit up. “Haruka, relax. I’m here. Don’t get up” he spoke softly, almost lovingly. She smiled. “I’m so glad you are here.” She said relieved. She looked around her room and frowned. “What, how did I get here?” Kaname looked into her violet eyes. “I brought you hear after you fainted. Are you ok?” She reached up and touched her neck, gasping at the pain when her fingers brushed against the puncture wounds. “It hurts, but I am ok” she smiled weakly. He didn’t seem convinced. “I’m sorry he did that to you. I think it’s best that we move him to the night class” she shook her head. “You can’t! He hates vampires!” Kaname sighs. “Haruka, only you can be so kind after someone has just taken your blood” “Kaname” she whispers to him. He feels his concern fade away when she touched his hand. “I should go now Haruka. Get rest” she held his hand “Kaname! Wait! Please don’t go yet. Stay a while longer? Lay with me like we used to when I was younger” she said with a blush. Kaname smiled and laid in her bed next to her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

 

She smelt so sweet to him. So innocent. He could only do so much to control himself, and now was no exception. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He could feel her warm body relax now. He watched her, her chest slowly rising and falling in a deep pattern. She was asleep now. Smiling as he placed a soft kiss on her shoulder before getting up. He pulled her blanket over her body. “Get some rest my sweet Haruka.” He whispered walking out of her room. He was met with Cross.

 

“How is she?” He asked calmly to Kaname. “She will be fine after some rest. She has no fears, she doesn’t even seem fazed by what happened. What are you going to do about Zero?” He finished. They walked back to his office. “He is punishing himself, he’s angry at himself. Should we move him to the night class Kaname?” Kaname sighs. “No, Haruka told me that it wouldn’t be right” he closed his eyes for a moment. “Kaname, I trust your judgment. I also trust you with Haruka. I know what she is to you, and what she means to you. I rest this in your hands” cross had told him. “Thank you. I must return to the dorms. I’m sure everyone is on edge from the smell of blood in the air.” Cross nodded and let him go.

 

Once back to the moon dorm Kaname walks in hearing Aido talking to Senri. “That blood, smelled amazing! I’d like to taste it... wonder who it was?” He said. Senri shook his head. Rima then spoke up, “watch it Aido, if Kaname catches you talking like that you’ll be punished again.” She looked back to her pocky. “Man, this stupid rule about not drinking from humans. These blood tabs aren’t enough. I need that sweet blood I smelt.” Rima shook her head and Senri watched as she handed him a pocky. “Aido, you will not be going for her blood, or anyone’s blood while you are hear. Siren, see to his usual punishment please. Also you’re not to leave the dorm for 3 days” Kaname said firmly before walking to his room. Aido stood mouth still hanging open.

 

Kaname sat in his chair looking at the chess board, moving the knight closer to the Queen. “The first move has been made, now the Queen has her knight.” He chuckled to himself sitting back in his chair. He wanted to be the first to taste her. Her warm sweet blood, but he knew there would be a time for that. Now was not the time. He knew when it came to her, he’d make sure he was gentle. He’d make it pleasurable. He’d do anything for her. To protect her. She was everything to him. His beloved.

 

Zero splashed his face with cold water in his sink. “How could I do that to her?! Haruka trusts me. Then I bite her, I’m a monster!” He growled at this reflection in the mirror. “Damnit, She should have ran! She should have feared me! Why didn’t she struggle?!” He closed his eyes tightly trying to get her face from his mind. “Her blood, It was so sweet. Why did I like it so much?!” He punched his wall and laid in his bed. He told himself he’d be more careful. He wouldn’t mind if she was scared of him, she should be. He closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

 

The headmaster pulled Yuki into his office, “I’m sorry Yuki, you’ll have to do the night patrol on your own tonight.” She looked at him confused. “What happened to Zero and Haruka?” She asked curiously. “Zero is not feeling well, and Haruka collapsed from not getting enough sleep. Nothing to worry about my sweet daughter” she nodded “ok headmaster, I understand. I’ll return with my reports!” She went to leave “Call me father my dear Yuki!” She walks out the door without saying anything


	4. The Awakening

 

Morning came and Yuki sat in class with her friend Sayori. “Haruka isn’t here today?” She asked Yuki. “No, she hasn’t been feeling well. She’s had a lot of nightmares keeping her up.” She said sadly. Yuki looked back for Zero, he was sitting in his spot looking distracted. “I don’t know what to do about zero either. He’s been rather quiet today” she added. “Yuki, he’s always quiet.” Yuki nodded but was unconvinced.

 

When class was dismissed Yuki and Zero made their way to the moon dorms to play crowd control. Yuki was hoping to see Haruka there. So far she didn’t see her. The gates opened and the night class made its way out. Everyone but Aido. Kaname stopped a little ways past the crowd. “Zero, the only reason I’m letting you live is because I know you will not betray Haruka. I know you will protect her” zero looked at him and took his bloody rose out pointing it at Kaname. Yuki ran up and stood between zero and Kaname. “Zero! Put that away! It’s the guardians job to protect the peace of the school. Not disrupt it!” Zero glared at Kaname before walking away. “Remember what I told you zero!” Kaname called out before walking away leaving Yuki confused.

 

Haruka woke up in a sweat. Panting as she looked around. She’d woken up from another nightmare. A child’s voice echoing in her mind. “I’m so scared, red snow” she shook her head and decided to soak in a bath. She made her way to the bathroom and filled the tub. Just as she had stripped down she looked at the water, placed her hand in to test the temp. Just as her hand touched the water it changed. She looked at it scared, pulling her hand out and looking at the warm liquid on her hand. ‘Blood?’ Haruka screams backing into the corner falling to the floor, she pulled her knees to her body and hugged them. “What is happening to me?!?” The walls had splatters of blood everywhere. The mirror has blood spots. Everywhere was covered. “Haruka!! Are you ok?!?” Zero called from the door. Haruka looked at her hands and cried out in fear.

 

Zero burst in the room looking for Haruka finding her in the corner, naked, eyes wide with fear crying. “Haruka? What is it?” He said approaching her and covering her with a towel. “I don’t know what’s happening to me? Don’t you see it all?!?” He looked around not seeing anything out of the ordinary. “See what Haruka? There’s nothing there” she blinked and looked around. Everything was normal now, no blood. She cried out wrapping her arms around zero. She was trembling. “What’s happening to me?!!” She cried as zero held her confused and concerned.

 

After he’d got her in her bed and assured her everything would be ok he walked to the headmasters office. He could hear two voices.

 

“It’s getting worse, how much longer until the nightmares and visions stop?” Cross asked Kaname. “The time is almost upon us. He’s getting stronger. If nothing is done soon she will lose her mind and fall into madness.” He said sitting on the chair opposite of him. “I knew this day would come eventually. The school is in danger now isn’t it?” Kaname nods his answer. Cross sighs heavily. After Shizuka was killed Haruka started having these problems. There was nothing Cross could do for his adopted daughter. Not even Yuki or Zero could help her now. “I understand what must be done. Kaname, protect her. Don’t let her get hurt.” Kaname smiles “ you have my word, I will protect her with my life” with that he turns around. “Zero, the headmaster and I are done, you may come in.” Zero opened the door glaring at him. He’d heard everything. Yet he was still confused.

 

Kaname went back to the moon dorms and paced his office. The next few days would be difficult. With Rido gaining strength he didn’t have much time. He’d have to plan properly. Siren appears “all grounds are secured.” She spoke with her usual calm tone. “Thank you siren. The time is about on us, make the preparations. Ensure her safety. She is his target. She must be protected. Tomorrow she will be awakened and then he will come for her. We must protect her.” He spoke with authority. She nodded and bowed taking off quickly and quietly.

 

Aido knocked on the door. “Come in Aido” Kaname was taking his seat at his desk as Aido walked in. “Lord Kaname, you wished to see me?” “Yes, Aido you’re the only one I can trust. Gather the night class, have them guard the sun dorms. Nobody is to leave or go in aside from the headmaster and Zero. Haruka needs to be protected, I trust you to keep her safe” Aido nodded. “I understand my lord” he then takes his leave.

 

“Soon Haruka, Just one more day. Then we’ll be reunited at last.” He said looking out the window.

 

Haruka was sleeping in her bed, Zero at her door just outside her room. She was tossing and turning in a sweat.

 

{ “I’m scared!” A voice was heard. “Of what?” Haruka asks. “The scary vampire” the voice said. Haruka looked around but everything was black. She struggled to see, when all the sudden she was standing in the snow. “I’m scared” the voice repeated. “Where are you?” She called looking around. Then another voice came. A woman’s voice. “Haru-Chan my dear. You’ve grown so much.” Haruka looked around unable to see the source of the voice. “You are going mad. You will soon remember.” She looked up. “Remember what?!” She called. “Your past my child. My sweet child. Haruka” she looked around. “Who are you!” She called running forward. “Come out! Who are you!” She yelled out. That’s when she saw a vision of something chained up, she couldn’t see what it was the image was covered in blood. She covered her head and fell to her knees. “I’m scared” the child’s voice echoed. She looked at the snow covered ground watching as the flakes hit the powdered ground. Then the flakes falling were red. Like blood. “Red snow, like blood” the child’s voice said. “I’m scared” the voice seemed to get louder the more Haruka tried to ignore it. She cried in the snow “please who are you? What do you want?” She cried out into the snowy surroundings. “I’m scared!” She closed her eyes tightly. “Haruka! Haruka! Haruka!....”}

 

“Haruka? Wake up!” Her eyes jerked open as she cried out. Tears falling from her eyes. Kaname had woken her up. Zero watching from the door guarding them. “Kaname, what’s happening to me?!?” She cried looking into his eyes. He looked into hers holding her against him. “It’s ok Haruka. Nothings wrong with you. It’s will be over soon. I promise” she nodded As she dried her tears.

 

He cupped her face and kissed her gently on her lips, moving down her neck, licking her neck softly making her gasp. His eyes started glowing red as he sunk his fangs in. Haruka gasps holding him. It was different from when zero bit her. Kanames bite didn’t hurt. It felt good. It burned. Soon her vision becomes blurry. “Kaname!” She try’s to push him away but he is to strong. She grows weaker and soon passes out again. He keeps drinking from her until she goes completely limp. Her heart stopping. He then bites into his wrist, taking his own blood into his mouth, filling his mouth before leaning over kissing her, forcing her lifeless body to drink his blood. ‘Come on Haruka’ he holds her feeding her his blood.

 

Soon he could feel her tongue against his, softly licking around his mouth hungrily. Tasting his blood. She holds him once again her body still weak. He pulls away smiling and looking into her eyes. “Do you remember?” He whispers. She nods, “I remember!” Zero comes in, “what did you do Kuran?!?” Kaname looked up at zero. “You need not worry zero, she will not suffer the same fate as you. She will never become a level E. You see... because she is a PureBlood.” Zero looks at him confused and angry. “What do you mean?! Explain!!” He nearly yells grabbing his bloody rose. “You see, before Shizuka murdered your parents she had a daughter. Her daughter was promised to marry into the Kuran Family. So you see Shizuka’s daughter is a pure blood princess, her name is Haruka. That’s right Haruka is Shizuka’s daughter. And my fiancé.” Kaname explained to zero. Zero looked at him angerly. “She couldn’t be! She didn’t have the aura of a vampire until now!” Kaname sighed. “Shizuka sealed her powers away before she left her in my family’s care. When my family was attacked she came to live here. Now the same person who attacked everyone then, the same person who wants Haruka dead is back. And he’s coming.” Kaname added. Zero looked shocked. This gave Kaname a chance to disappear with Haruka.

 

Just before the heavy rain started outside Kaname stepped into the moon dorms with a still passed out Haruka in his arms, cradled against him. All the vampires had been waiting for him, the had smelt blood, and now they sense that there was two pure bloods. They all looked at the sleeping form of Haruka in his arms in disbelief. “Kaname?” Ruka spoke as she walked forward. Kaname looked at all the vampires and took a deep breath. He’d have to address it now. He cleared his throat as he got everyone’s attention.

 

“As you all can tell by now, Haruka is a pure blood. Let me explain as we don’t have much time to prepare.... her mother is Shizuka. Her powers were sealed away when she was 3, she lived with my family until she turned 4, when Rido came for her. He was not destroyed as we all had thought. Well I knew since I was the one who put him into a dormant sleep. He’s been spending the years healing and now with her awakening he is back. When she was born, she had been promised to me. Haruka is my fiancé. Right now, she needs the protection of everyone. She is your princess.”

 

When he finished he watched them. Each one placed a fist on their hearts and kneeled down before them. He nodded and took Haruka up to his room. He laid her on his bed and sat beside her waiting for her to wake up. He watched her chest rise and fall as she breathed, and memorized each detail about her face. His beloved Haruka. He wonders if he should have awakened her. She was so happy as a human, no real enemies. She wasn’t a beast in human form. But now, she would hunger for blood, just like the rest of them. Not only that but she was a princess. His princess. With her beside him they would destroy the senate. Then the job of ruling over the vampire race would be in there young hands. He closed his eyes and sighed. Was what he did right? He just wanted her so much. He missed when they were young. She would sleep next to him every night. She would greet him any time he got home. She would tell him she loved him. Those three words he missed the most from her. Would she even feel the same way now? Would she still want to be his? He had decided to let her decide if she wanted to continue being his fiancé. If she said she did he already had her ring ready. Even though in the vampire society rings and ceremonies were not a big thing, he knew with her human upbringing that she would love to have that. Anything to make her happy.

 

He was so lost in thought that he had not noticed that she was looking at him now awake. “Kaname?” She questioned, while she was asleep all her memories of the past flooded back to her like a movie. She remembered how close they had been, living with him, how they were promised to each other. Kaname smiled down at her. Haruka’s eyes went wide as she sat up and wrapped her arms around him. “Kaname I remember now. Everything. I remember you” she cried into his chest. “It’s ok Haruka, we will never be apart again.” He whispered. She looked up at him and smiled.

 

She looked at him, her throat burned. She placed a hand to her neck as her eyes wondered to his. “Haruka, you must be thirsty. It’s ok. Drink” he spoke softly. She was eager to quench her thirst. She pushed him softly to the bed and straddled him. Her head lowered to his neck, she took a deep breath, smelling his natural scent. He smelt like the forest to her. She closed her eyes as she licked his neck, finding the perfect spot to bite. Sinking her fangs deeply into his neck. A gasp escaped her lips as his warm sweet blood flowed into her mouth. It was intoxicating to her. Her lips sealed around his neck as she sucked from his neck deeply. Kaname wrapped his arms around her body, her fangs making him shiver in pleasure. He had to control himself. A pure bloods bite gave other vampires intense pleasure. He fought against his instinct to take her then. He wanted her first time to be special. Right now there was to much danger. When he felt his senses cloud he opened his mouth to speak. “Haruka, that is enough now.” She blushed and pulled away after licking the remaining blood from his neck. Watching as the tiny holes sealed already and were gone. She had a drop of blood from the corner of her mouth slowly moving down her chin. He smiled at how sexy she looked. Her red hair fell around her shoulders as she hadn’t braided it since the nightmares started. Her red eyes glowing and dimming as her hunger hand been satisfied returning to their brilliant purple. He sat up and cupped her cheeks pulling her face close to his. He smiled and licked the blood from her chin. She blushed and looked at him. “I didn’t hurt you did I?” She spoke softly. “No you didn’t my dear Haruka.” She smiled and took a breath of relief. He too smiled as he caresses her cheek.


	5. Memories and Battles

 

As the thunder crashes outside, and lightening lightens the dark sky the senate moves in on the academy. The night class keeping them at bay. Rido was already in the school, Kaname went to the senate office to take care of the workers left behind to run the offices. He knew the one to destroy Rido would have to be Zero. There was no one else, that’s why he was the knight.

 

Haruka had already told Kaname it was her job as guardian to protect the school and the students. He’d asked her to stay hidden and protected, but she refused. She couldn’t just sit inside and do nothing even if she was the pureblood princess. She quickly got dressed into her school uniform, braided her long red hair, and grabbed her belt with her Katana. Once her shoes were on she jumped from the window.

 

She landed on her feet, unhurt. After taking a quick look around she quickly realized she could smell the blood of the battle. She turned in that direction and ran forward. Aido saw her running through the grounds and quickly caught up. “Lady Haruka! Wait! What are you doing?!?” She didn’t stop to explain. Instead she ran into the tower and climbed up the stairway, she was close. She could sense it. She picked up her pace, when she reached the top she flung the doors open. She stopped at the sight in front of her.

 

At the end of the walkway there was a pile of bodies. Sitting on top was a man, he had shoulder length black hair, his shirt was unbuttoned halfway down his chest, revealing muscles. His eyes were mismatched. One red as blood, one blue. Rido Kuran. “Ahhh looks like the pureblood princess came to me. Haruka. Nice to finally meet you, I’m-“ “Rido Kuran. My mothers ex fiancé” She spoke in an icy tone. “So you know me? How wonderful. Then we can jump right to the point!” He laughed as he uses his vampire powers to create vines, blood red, to hold her by her legs, waist, arms, and neck. The rest of the night had just shown up. “Lady Haruka!!” Aido yelled, causing Rido to trap them in the vines too. Haruka tried to struggle free, only making them tighten there hold on her. Rido walks up to her, “oh how I dreamed of this moment. For 12 years, I’ve waited to devour you Haruka. Your blood will grant me the power I desire!” He laughed pulling at her braid causing her to scream in pain. “I’m going to enjoy killing you, then I’ll go after your beloved fiancé!” He laughed into her ear before licking her neck making her groan. “I won’t let you” she struggles to say. Just as his fangs are about to pierce her neck a gun shot is heard behind them. The vines loosen enough for her to get free. She noticed the night class get free to. They all run to her as she gasps for air and coughs. “Lady Haruka!? Are you ok?” She nods and stands up turning to see who shot the gun. Just as she got a glimpse of him a large ice wave stops Rido from grabbing her again. She jumps back and grabs the katana at her waist.

 

The sword shocks her, flashes of light coming off it. She drops it and grabs her hand. “Haruka! Are you ok?!? It’s a vampire hunter weapon! You can’t use it!” She hears Ruka call out to her.

 

‘No! My katana! How am I supposed to help now?!? It can’t end this way’

 

She looks around as everyone struggles in the fight. Haruka knows she can’t give up. She has to protect Kaname, as he’s protected her over the years. She reaches for the sword again holding it through the pain. Finally the sword flashes brightly enveloping her in a bright light. The sword grew, the blade turned a deep black, the handle, blood red. There was silver wrappings on the handle. She looked at it, realizing it no longer refused her. “Her katana!” She nodded.

 

‘It felt my need to protect everyone, it changed so I could use it!’

 

Haruka ran up and took a swing at Rido cutting off his arm. He yelled out before laughing. “A vampire wielding a vampire hunter weapon?!? The irony in that!” She held the sword in a defensive stance before Zero. “Zero! Are you ok?!” Zero was knelt down groaning in pain as green vines covered his arm and half his body. His arm growing larger. “Haruka, use your Katana, cut my arm!” She looked back at him. “No it will kill you!” She yelled at him. “Haruka! This power in my body is to much! Trust me I’ll be fine!” She looked at him, she didn’t have time to think. She slashed open his growing arm causing him to curse out. She stood watching as he stood up. “Thank you Haruka, now I can protect you” He said as he held the bloody rose and pointed it at Rido. “You think you can hurt me? That’s awesome! I’m immortal!” He laughed. Zero pulled the trigger, watching as it hit Rido in the belly. He groaned. “What is this!” He looked down. “I’ll be back! I’m not giving up!” He jumped down from the tower. “Zero!” Haruka ran to him. “Are you ok zero?” He nodded “it’s not over Haruka” he said and took off to follow Rido.

 

In the forest Rido tried to feed on any body he came by. Never getting enough. Growling in frustration. “Dear Uncle. So nice to see you again.” Rido looked over. “Kaname! You can’t kill me” Kaname smiled. “No I can’t, but you are not going to get the chance to come back again.” Rido laughed “what makes you so sure of that Kaname? Your precious little princesses blood will be mine, then I’ll come for you” Kaname smiled. “Such determination uncle. However your time on this earth is up” he said calmly before jumping into a tree quickly to avoid the gun shot. Zero stood behind Rido and shot him. Rido yelled out and fell to a pile of dust. Kaname jumped down and smiled at Zero. “You’ve done well. You protected Haruka. But now it’s my turn to protect her.” He said looking at him. Zero kept the bloody rose out, and aimed it at Kaname. “What makes you think I won’t kill you too?!” He said angerly. Kaname simply smiled. “Because you owe Haruka your life, and you wouldn’t dare hurt her or betray her. You know killing me would only hurt her” he knew Zero wouldn’t pull the trigger. Zero sighed and put the gun away just as the rest of the night class and Haruka showed up. “It’s over isn’t it?” Haruka asked looking between Kaname and Zero.


	6. Good byes

 

Kaname stood in his room, finishing getting dressed, he was buttoning up his blue dress shirt. His black slacks neatly ironed already on. His shoes were polished. Once he finished he saw a glimpse of red behind him in his mirror.

 

Haruka stood in his doorway with a luggage bag, dressed in her school uniform and a thigh high white dress type jacket. Her hair neatly braided over her shoulder. “Haruka?!” He gasped and turned around. He was surprised to see her. “You told me we were leaving at sunset right?” He smiled and walked up to her. “Are you sure you want to come with me? There is going to be many things that you’ll have to learn about who and what you are. As well as what’s expected of you if you remain by my side” she looked up at him. “Kaname, you waited for me for me for 12 years. I am not going to leave you again. I’m ready for anything our future holds for us. As long as you’re by my side. Besides we are engaged” she added to tease him. “So you want to still be my fiancé. You still want to marry me?” He looked at her hopeful. “Of course Kaname! I loved you when I was little, and I love you more now” she smiled. Kaname smiles at her and embraces her tightly. “I love you too Haruka”

 

Outside the vampires awaited their prince. He stood before them. “You all are free to do as you wish now. There is no need to follow me any longer.” Haruka looks up at him then back to the rest of them. Aido laughs loudly. “I think Aido has finally lost his mind” Ruka said shaking her head. “No I haven’t! It’s funny that Lord Kaname thinks just because Rido is gone I’m just going to return to society without him. Lord Kaname, I plan to stick by your side, as your friend.” Haruka smiles and watches Kaname for his response. “Thank you Aido. You are welcome to come with me” Kian smiles “I to plan on joining you, I’ve got nothing else better to do anyway.” He looks at Kaname. Ruka looks at Kian then back to Kaname. “I’m coming too. Besides, can’t leave Haruka in a house full of guys” She smiles at Haruka. Seiren nods to Kaname. She doesn’t need to speak for Kaname to understand she to plans to follow. Rima and Senri look at them. “We need to find Takuma, May we meet in the future.” Kaname nods to them.

 

“Haruka!!!!” Yuki calls running up to her adopted sister. “Yuki!” “Are you really leaving?” Haruka nods to her with a small smile. Yuki looks at her sadly. “Well in that case. Here” she holds out her katana. “Take this with you. It’s yours after all” Haruka smiles and takes the katana from Yuki and lets a tear fall. “Thank you Yuki! We will meet again. I’m sure” she smiles and gives her a hug. It was then she noticed that Zero and Kaien approached them. “Haruka, you’re leaving on your own free will correct?” She nods “yes I am headmaster.” He frowns. “Won’t you call me father?!” Haruka giggles. “I’ll miss you Father. You’ll visit won’t you?” Kaname looks at Kaien and nods “of course I will Haruka! Kaname... take care of my daughter. Don’t hurt her” Kaname smiles. “Of course. I’ll treat her like a queen” Kaien nods and steps back.

 

Zero stands further back, his hands crossed on his chest. Haruka looks to Kaname who only nods to her. He knew she wanted to talk to him. He leads everyone to the limo waiting to take them home. Kaien and Yuki head back to let the students out of lock down. Leaving Haruka and zero alone.

 

“Zero, are you going to hate me now that I am a vampire?” He looks at her. “You are not a vampire Haruka” she looks at him. “Yes I am. I was born as a pureblood. To the woman who killed your family. I’d understand if you’d had me, or tried to kill me” she said sadly. “If you’re a vampire and if you’re someone I should hate then prove it.” She looks at him confused. Then she realizes what he means. She walks closer to him and holds him close to her. His hands rest on her waist. She licks his neck slowly before sinking her fangs into him. He moans softly holding her waist tightly. Haruka drinks the blood as his flows into her mouth. After a few moments she pulls away and licks his wound. He looks at her and smirks. “I guess In the future I’ll have to hunt you down and kill you” She smiles. “I’ll be waiting for you Zero” she giggles and takes a step back. “Take care of Yuki for me.” She says before walking away. Her katana swinging on her hip. He watches her walk away, almost sadly.

 

When Haruka gets to the limo everyone is inside waiting except Kaname. “Is everything ok Haruka?” He looks at her softly. She nods and wipes a tear away with a smile. “Yes. Everything is ok, just saying good byes is not easy sometimes.” She laughs softly. “I’m ok now really. Are you ready?” He smiles at her, “Yes, let’s go home” he says helping her in the limo where their three friends are waiting.

 


	7. New Life

 

Haruka had fallen asleep on the way to Kaname’s mansion. It was a long ride. Ruka and Kian sat off to their own side holding hands. Aido watched out the window as the pulled up to the familiar home. Kaname smiled, and looked down at his sleeping fiancé on his lap. “Haruka, wake up my dear. We are home” she woke up slowly sitting up and looking out the window. The beautiful mansion she remembered from her past. A warm smile appeared on her face.

 

Inside the large mansion there was three floors. The bottom had a few rooms, the large kitchen, a huge dinning room, a living room, a sitting room, a training room with all sorts of weapons, and an indoor pool. The second floor had 6 bedrooms, 3 large rooms on each side of the home each with there own bathrooms. The third floor was where the master bedroom was. That floor was dedicated to the owners of the home. Inside the bedroom was a large king size bed, a balcony, 2 large walk in closets, a fire place and a grand bathroom. On the third floor was also a study, a library, a music room, and an onservatory. In the back of the house there was another pool, a huge yard, a huge garden of many types of flowers, a stable, and a large field with large rocks in random places. In the center of the field was a pond, which had beautiful water lilies, and a couple benches around it.

 

Kaname smiled leading them inside. “Please make yourselves at home. All the bedrooms on the second floor are furnished. The bedroom on the back east side is seirens but you are free to pick any of the other 5.” He smiled. Aido already knew he wanted the bedroom on the east side on the opposite side of the house from Seirens. He’d stayed in that room many times growing up. “Lord Kaname, Ruka and I would like to share a room” Kian says looking at Ruka. Kaname nods giving them a smile. “I recomend the west side rooms for that.” He then turned to Haruka. “We have the third floor to ourselves” she blushed and nodded.

 

Haruka walked up the grand staircase to the second floor and looked around. She wanted to get familiar with her new home. She decided to go to the east. Kaname told her he’d give her a tour later if she wanted, but currently he needed to go handle things regarding the fallen senate. Haruka walks down the hallway looking at the famous paintings on the cream colored walls, they had gold trims. Her eyes followed the hallway until she saw a large oak door, painted in a powder blue. Something about this door looked familiar to her. She opened it slowly. She was sure this wasn’t one of the 6 bedrooms, this room didn’t have any windows, and all the rooms had windows so they can watch the moon phases. She walked in the room slowly looking for a light switch. Once she found it she flipped it on.

 

The room was painted a soft purple color, there was a small book shelf, a small twin bed with purple blankets. The bed looked like it had been made for a long time. On the Wall was paintings and pictures colored by what would be her guess as a small child. In the corner of the room was a white rocking horse. Next to it a toy box. On the far side of the room was the closet, this room also didn’t have an attached bathroom. She opened the closet, there were a lot of elegant dresses in all colors hung neatly up on hangers, the floor had a few pairs of little ballet flats. The door had a couple small coats hanging on hooks. She closed the door and saw on the night stand a picture frame. She sat on the bed and picked up the frame. The picture was of a beautiful woman with brown hair and red brown eyes wearing a white dress, holding her was a man that looked just like Kaname but older. Below them was a young boy, smiling clearly very happy. He was holding a small girls hand tightly who was looking at him with a bright smile. Her hair was bright red, and she had vibrant purple eyes. She couldn’t be more than 3 years old, the boy looked like he was 5 or 6. She felt tears well up in the corner of her eyes.

 

She sat on the bed looking at the picture longer than she knew. Kaname had already gotten back and was standing in the door way. He had a painful smile. “This was your room when you lived here.” He said walking up to her. She looked up to him as a tear finally fell. “I felt something drawing me to this room while I was wondering around. It seemed so familiar. Then I found this” she handed him the picture. He looked at it for a few minutes. “That was the day we told you that you would be my bride when we were older.” He said looking at her. “You had been so happy, after that you refused to sleep in here unless I was with you” He smiled remembering the day clearly. “After you left and my parents were killed, I refused to redecorate this room. I wanted to keep it this way always.” He reaches out for her hand. She takes his hand and smiles. “I’m glad. I feel like I was able to see myself in here. I was lucky to have you, and I still am.” She gives him a hug.

 

After the tour of the house, Kaname takes her to the dinning room for dinner. His family chefs were brought back in, and all the servants were back as well. Busy at work, all happy to be back at their home.

 

After dinner everyone excused themselves for bed, it was almost morning. Kaname lead Haruka up to the third floor where the walls were painted red, the trims black. The carpet was also black. She smiled when they reached the end of a hallway. She wasn’t tired just yet but she knew Kaname probably was. The doors before them were large and black. There were two of them. Double doors that led into their new room. Inside the room she looked around in awe. It was beautiful, the walls were white, with black trims, the fireplace had a love seat in front of it, which was a light blue color. The bed had light blue curtains that had been tied to each of the four pilliars. The bed was covered in a soft large blanket. The sheets were silk, and there was a few pillows on the top of the bed. On each night stand there was a small lamp. On one side of the room there was a vanity with different jewelry spred out. A mirror was behind it. There was three doors on one side, two lead to closets, and the third was open which led to the bathroom. On the farthest wall was floor to ceiling windows with a glass door in the center which led to a large balcony that overlooked the garden.

 

Haruka had never seen a more beautiful room before. “Kaname, this is our room?!?” He smiled and held her from behind. “Yes it is. It was my parents room. But now as we are the masters of the house it’s ours. Do you like it?” She nodded and smiled. “Very much!” He chuckled and let her go. He walked over to one of the closets and stripped down causing Haruka to blush.

 

His body wasn’t what she was expecting. His abs were toned and defined. He had a six pack, his arms were not over muscular but you could see his strong muscles. He looked like he played every sport, very athletic. He had no hair on his body that she could see. He was perfect.

 

Kaname turned around, wearing just his boxers and smiled at Haruka seeing how she blushed. “You’re so innocent Haruka. You will have to get used to seeing me this way. This is how I sleep” she slowly nodded looking at him. He chuckled. “There are clothes in your closet for you” he pointed to the other door. She opened the door and gasps. It’s like a whole other room. Two walls covered in clothes for every occasion. And on the back wall more shoes than she could imagine.

 

She found a pair of silk shorts and a silk tank top. She quickly takes her current clothes off except her panties. She then dressed in her new clothes. The silk felt so good on her skin. Kaname smiles at her, “silk looks good on you” He walks up to her and holds her close. She blushes at the sudden contact of his skin. “If you want, I’ll sleep on the couch tonight. Until you’re more comfortable with the idea of us living together. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. I know that you are still new to relationships. I don’t want to force you, you are still so young.” He tells her gently. She looks at him with her red cheeks. “Kaname... I don’t want to sleep alone” he smiles at her and leads her to the bed. “Ok then, my queen.” She gets on the bed and sighs feeling the comfortable sheets under her, the warm blanket on her. The pillows were very soft. She felt like she was on a cloud. He crawls in next to her and watches her. She smiles happily to him. “Kaname, I love you” He smiled a big smile, “I’ve waited so long to hear you say those words to me. I love you too Haruka.” She feels him pull her close to him. Cradling her body into his. She felt like her body was meant to fit perfectly with his. She smiled and held his hand. She felt so comfortable in his arms, so safe, she felt warm. It didn’t take her long to fall asleep. Kaname laid holding her all day, as he slept. For the first time in 12 years he felt himself fall into a deep blissful sleep. He found after she left he couldn’t really sleep very well.

 


	8. Introduction Ball

 

A year had past since they moved into the Kuran mansion, everyone was much more at ease around everyone. Haruka was no longer nervous around everyone. She even joked around with Aido, and shared girl time with Ruka. Kaname even laughed genuinely around everyone. Haruka was mastering her vampire powers, she had been a quick learner. However she still always lost to Kaname. Now that she was 18, she was considered an adult in vampire society. Kaname was planning on a coming out ball to celebrate her birthday and announce her as his fiancé. The senate was now completely gone, and the Royal Kuran family had been restored to ruling over the vampire race. Things seemed all at ease and calm.

 

At least they seemed that way.

 

There have been reports of more level Es popping up all over the area. The vampires and vampire hunters association were constantly overwhelmed. Kaien Cross had been named new head of the association. Yuki and Zero working with him. Between them and Kaname they had been working on a peaceful coexistence treaty, while trying to get the population of level Es taken care of. Kaname had been working hard getting everything under control, however... the problem was only pure bloods could make level e vampires. Which means there’s at least one out there causing problems. They couldn’t figure out who as of yet. Kaname had seiren on it. But at this point is was a waiting game.

 

Kaname and Haruka had become much closer in the year they’d been together. She was no longer nervous about dressing in front of him, or him in front of her. They were affectionate with each other, however they had not had sex yet. He wanted to wait until after they announced her as future queen. Haruka had been fine with that, she was still nervous about it. Even after Ruka explaining how it works to her.

 

When the day of the ball came Kaname gave Haruka a beautiful purple silk gown to wear, it was floor length, it was strapless, and hugged all her curves. She wore silver heels with it. He put one of his mothers necklaces on her for her. Her red hair was left down and curled. She still wore no makeup. He also gave her a special gift. Her engagement ring. It was a purple diamond on a silver ring with lots of smaller natural diamonds. She loved it.

 

The ball had already been in full swing when they had finished getting ready. The ball was held in the large main floor area. The grand staircase would be where she’d make her entrance to society. She took a deep breath and smiled at Kaname. “Are you ready my Haruka?” He asks guiding her way. She smiled and nodded. “Yes, I am ready” he smiled back at her and let go of her hand. Leaving her at the top of the stairs. He walked to the midlanding of the grand staircase and cleared his throat. The band stopped playing as the vampires who had come bowed. Even the members of the association bowed out of respect. Everyone but Zero that is, who stood in the back of the room by the door.

 

“Thank you everyone for coming tonight! We are here to celebrate a number of things, first the downfall of the corrupted senate!” Everyone clapped for him. “Also to celebrate the start of a peaceful coexistence with humans and hunters” there was much more claps this time. “And lastly. And perhaps in my opinion the best of all. The coming out of the pureblood princess, my fiancé Haruka Hio!”

 

That was her que. she took one last deep breath and started her walk down the stairs to join Kaname. As she came into view everyone clapped and cheered. Once she reached Kaname the whole crowd bowed to their new princess, the vampire hunters also bowed to her, many of them having met her personally. She smiled at everyone and returned their bows.

 

Kaname took her hand into his and led her into the party. Many vampires greeted her and introduced themselves to her. She would smile and express her pleasure to meet them. She had mingled with them for a bit before excusing herself. She walked over to Kaien cross and Yuki Cross. “You guys made it!!” She hugged both of them tightly. “Haruka! I’ve missed you so much! You look amazing!” Yuki said excitedly. “You look great too! Oh how I’ve missed you Yuki! How is the hunter association treating you?” Haruka asks her. “It’s great! I couldn’t be happier!” She beamed in happiness. Then she turned her attention to Kaien. “Father, how have you been? I’ve missed you!” She said to him. “Oh Haruka! You called me father!” She laughed “of course I did” he smiled at her. “Please tell me, how have you been? Has Kaname been good to you? How’s life as a vampire going?” She looked at him seriously. “I’ve been great father, Kaname has been amazing and supportive. Life as a vampire takes some getting used to, but it’s fun, and just like it was being human” she laughed. He laughed too. She looked around. “Zero is in the back Haruka. You know how he gets” Yuki explained to her with a smile. Haruka smiles and nods before making her way to the back of the room where she spots him. “Hello Zero.” She says softly, a bit nervous. He looks up at her “Haruka, looks like you’re doing pretty well” he spoke in his normal harsh tone. “Yes I have, how have you been Zero?” She looked into his eyes trying to gadge his mood. “Fine, I’m no longer living in fear of falling to level E.” She smiled “that’s wonderful news!” She said happily. He nods watching her smile. “Zero. I’ve missed you. Do you hate me?” She asked nervous about hearing his answer. “No, I don’t hate you. And I’ve missed you too” He almost whispered. She sighed in relief. “Good. Come, dance with me” she took his hand and led him to the dance floor.

 

She placed her hands on his shoulders and smiled looking at him. “Won’t your fiancé get mad at you for dancing with me?” He asks as his hands go to her waist. “No, I told him if you came I wanted at least one dance with you. After all you were like a brother to me for 12 years.” She smiled resting her head on his chest. He sighed. “Haruka, you’re still as stubborn as ever. But I am glad you haven’t changed” he finally felt more calm. He was scared that she would have changed and not care about him anymore. “I guess old habits die hard huh?” She giggled. After the song ended she gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. “Thank you for dancing with me Zero” she smiled at him and took her leave.” He sighed and walked off the dance floor.

 

She returned to Kanames side. Where she took his hand. “Haruka, there you are. The party is almost over. As I told you, the hosts start off the last dance of the night. Are you ready?” She smiled at him. “Yes I am my love” he smiles “good let’s go” he pulls her gently to him and makes his way to the center of the dance floor which was now cleared out. His hand wrapped around her waist, while his other took her hand. They began the waltz flawlessly. Looking into each other’s eyes the whole time. Anyone watching could tell just how much love they shared. To them no one else was in the room. Kaname pulled her closer to his body and placed both her arms around his shoulders resting them behind his neck. As his hands both held her close. “Haruka, I’m so happy you chose to stay with me.” He whispers into her ear. She smiled. “I am too”

 


	9. Becoming One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is one massive lemon. It has nothing to do with the plot. It can be skipped if you don’t like this sort of thing. You have been warned

 

Haruka had just stepped out of the shower, she was so happy about how well the party went. She had lots of fun. Met new people, and saw family. Everyone had been so happy to see that Kaname had finally taken a bride. Many expressed to her that they didn’t think he ever would find someone. She had felt both guilty, and lucky. He waited so long for her, and didn’t even attempt to find someone new. She believes that he would have waited for her forever. She didn’t want him to wait for her any longer.

 

She finished up in the shower and realized she’d grabbed one of his button up shirts instead of her longer silk top. She shrugged and put it on. It was a bit big on her, but she smiled when she could smell him on it. She then slipped on her lacy red panties. She left her hair down after drying it.

 

Kaname was waiting for her in bed. He laid on the top of the blankets, in his boxers. She smiled when she saw him. He looked at her, never finding her more attractive than now. Seeing her in his shirt. He kept his eyes on her as she got into bed. “Haruka, you look so sexy in my clothes” He whispered to her pulling her close. She smiled at him and looked into his eyes. “You say I look sexy in everything” she teased. He smiled “well it’s true. You are just so damn sexy” he kissed her shoulder “and beautiful” he moved and kissed her neck “gorgeous” he moved and kissed her jaw “stunning” He whispered in her ear before kissing it. She closed her eyes and shivers in excitement. She could feel a rush of heat in her body. “Kaname” she gasps softly as she turns her head to face him. She smiled and kisses him sweetly. His hand cupped her cheek and pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. His tongue traced her lips as she opened them for him. His tongue searching for hers dancing with it in passion and lust. His tongue grazes her fangs making him bleed. Haruka tastes his blood which drives her crazy, she does the same, she could feel him pull her closer as their mouths fill with each other’s blood. They pull apart gasping.

 

“Haruka, are you sure you’re ready? Once I start I won’t be able to stop.” She blushes and nods. “Make me fully yours Kaname. I’ve made you wait so long for me. I don’t want to wait anymore to make you mine” she said softly. He looks into her eyes and smiles. “God’s I love you Haruka” before she could answer his mouth is on hers again In an intense passion filled kiss. His hands move down and unbutton the shirt she is wearing. Once open his hand runs up her flat tummy up to her bare breasts. She gasps as his hand squeezes and caresses them. He breaks the kiss to lick her nipples, and sucks on them gently. Her back arches as she moans in pleasure. His free hand moves up her leg softly. He stops at her panties. Feeling the lace under his finger tips makes him smile. He pulls away and moves down on the bed. He watches as she removes the shirt fully. Then she raises her hips so he can slide her panties off. He licks his lips seeing that she shaves her pussy.

 

He leans down and kisses her thigh, pulling her legs apart and moves his head slowly up her thigh before kissing her outer lips softly making her gasp out. He takes that as a que to keep going. He uses a hand to spread her her outer lips apart so he has better access to her wet folds. His tongue glides from her dripping hole up to her clit, causing her to moan louder. He smiled and does it a couple more times before focusing on her clit. His tongue moving in circle around the tiny nub. Making her shake in pleasure. Her fingers run through his hair holding him in place as she struggles in pleasure. His hands move up to hold her in place. She whimpers in blissful pleasure. Feeling a heat build up in her nether regions. Her hands holding him tightly in place. “Ka..na...me! She screams between breaths.He moans on her clit hearing her call out his name like that. The vibrations drive her over the edge as she feels her first release. He drinks up her sweet nectar and smiles at her.

 

He lets her catch her breath before he pushes a finger into her tight virgin hole. She gasps at the new sensation. Her eyes closing as he moves his finger teasingly slow. Just as she moans he adds a second finger. She moans louder as he softly stretched her tight core. Her eyes opening to watch him. His face still inches away from her pussy as he looks up at her. As her eyes met his he inserts a third finger. She screams out in pleasure. He slowly starts thrusting his fingers into her before his tongue flicks her clit. She calls his name and try’s to push her hips closer but he still has a hand holding her down. “Kaname!! Gods You feel so good!” She moans loudly. He can feel her walls squeezing his fingers tightly. Making him pump them in and out faster as his tongue licks her clit before he feels her cum coating his fingers. He kisses her clit one more time before pulling himself up and away. Watching her breathing hard.

 

“Haruka, I’m not sure which tastes sweeter, your blood or your juices” he breathed deeply before crawling up to her, his knee between her legs as he kisses her deeply. She could taste herself on his tongue, but she doesn’t mind. Her hands roam his chest, and back caressing his skin with desire. Her hands holding his waist as she pulls at the hem of his boxers. She so desperately wanted him to feel as good as he made her feel. He takes the hint and pulls off his boxers revealing his massive member. Her hands graze over the smooth hard skin as she looks into his eyes. She could see his love and desire in his eyes. He lets her hand caress his member for a bit, letting her explore his body.

 

He moans softly struggling to control his inner beast that wanted to fuck her with all his strength. He wanted her first time to be perfect. He wanted to stay in control. He didn’t want to hurt her. He looks into her eyes as he positions himself at her slick entrence. “Are you ready Haruka?” He whispers to her. She nods and pulls his body against hers. She loved how his chest felt against her bare skin. He looks into her eyes and slowly starts entering her. Her eyes close tightly as she winces. He’s so big, she wondered how he was going to fit all the way in. He continues to push in, until he reached her barrier. “Haruka... open your eyes” he cups her cheek as she opens her eyes looking st him. “Keep looking into my eyes. Don’t close them. It will only hurt for a little bit. I promise. Do you trust me?” He looked at her lovingly. “I trust you Kaname” she whispers to him. Her hands hold him tightly against her body as he pushes past her barrier in one quick fast movement pushing his large member all the way into her. She gasps out in pain. A few tears fall. He wipes them away with his fingers and looks into her eyes. “It’s ok Haruka, it’s ok.” He whispers. He kisses her deeply showing her all of his love in one kiss. She moves her hands up his back and rests them on the back of his head, deepening the kiss, her tongue pushing into his mouth as she moves her hips back a bit before pushing them back into him. She moans into the kiss. He took that to mean the pain is over.

 

Kaname slowly pulls almost all the way out, leaving just his tip in before pushing back deeply into her, causing her to moan loudly. He smiles breaking from the kiss. He sets a slower tempo of thrusting into her his hand keeping her facing him. His eyes looking into hers. His body rocking into hers. Her hands moved down his body to his hips. She pulls him deeper into her arching her back as she moans his name. He bites his lip in pleasure as his hips pick up the tempo. He pushes into her faster now, as he try’s not to loose control. His fingers running through her hair. He moans her name pushing into her deeply. Her body arches once more into his, “Kaname, please!” She moans as she tries to make him go faster. He nods and moves his hips faster into hers. The sounds of their bodies slapping into each other echoed through the room. She calls out his name loudly as she feels pressure building within her burning core. “Deeper please Kaname!” She moans. “Haruka! You’re going to make me lose control” he moans out as he slams into her deeper now. Her nails run down his back causing deep cuts to bleed.

 

At the smell of his blood he looses all control he has left. His eyes glow red as his hands run down her body. Pulling her legs over his shoulders and holding her waist so he can get even deeper. He begins slamming into her deeply, faster with his inhuman strength. Haruka screams in pleasure as he hits a spot that causes her eye sight go blurry in lust filled pleasure. He continues his pace over and over slamming into her tight warmth. He could feel himself getting close. His hardness throbbing deep within her. “Haruka! Cum with me!” He nearly yells in blinding passion and pleasure. As her walls squeeze his thick member tightly from within she screams out his name marking her release. He could feel her burning juices coating his cock, he slams into her a couple more times before his burning seed is shot deeply into her womb. As he cums he bites down on her neck, feeling even more pleasure from his bite she does the same. They drink each other’s blood, her bite causes him to cum a second time into her. They continue drinking from each other for a few more minutes before they pull away gasping in pleasure. He knew with them drinking from each other at the same time completes their bond, now they were mated. Never to be separated. This turned him on again.

 

Once her breathing returned to normal he pulled his still hard member from her causing her to whimper in protest. He flips her over so she’s on all fours and slams back into her tightness. She screams out in pleasure as he enters even deeper in this new position. His hands holding her hips as he uses them to pull her back into him, causing more force in his hard, fast, deep thrusts. She closed her eyes as she grips the sheets in her small fist. “Ahh Kaname!” She screams out. Her body trembling in pleasure as he continues to push deeper. Haruka felt like she could see stars, as the pressure builds once more. He moans out loudly as he slams deeper and deeper. He felt her walls gripping his member even tighter than before as he slams one last time holding himself as deep as he can inside her, spilling his cum into her once more. Feeling his burning seed within her she screams out her release.

 

He collapsed next to her, his eyes return to the honey brown color as he holds her back close to her chest. Still deep inside her. His hand moves up to caress her large breasts. She moans again he smiles starting to rock his hips into hers slowly. His hand pulls her hips back into his as he continues his slow  pace. She moans again as he rocks into her. This new position giving him more access to her whole body, as he spoons her massaging her breasts and rolling her nipples between is thumb and finger. Haruka gasps in pleasure as she looks over her shoulder to him biting her bottom lip. “Kaname!” She moans as her hips meet his for each thrust. His hand lowers down her belly and stops between her folds. He could feel his hardness pumping into her, her pussy wet with their previous releases. He moans into her ear as he starts to rub her clit picking up his pace. She gasps, as her body trembles in pleasure. Her walls tightening once more. He felt her walls pulsing around his already throbbing member so he starts moving as fast as he can, thrusting and rubbing. Haruka screams out his name as she releases her juices around his throbbing member, he could feel her juices spilling out of her as he thrusts, feeling this with his own hand and hearing her call his name causes him to burst. His cum filling her once more.

 

Both Kaname and Haruka laid next to each other unable to move, and not wanting to move. Breathing deeply Kaname kisses her shoulder. “I love you Haruka”He whispers before sleep finally takes him. He never heard a reply from her, she had fell asleep shortly before he spoke.

 


	10. A new threat

 

Neither Kaname or Haruka came down for breakfast. Or lunch. Ruka, who had become best friends with Haruka could only guess why. Aido crosses his arms. “Where are they! Kaname never stays in bed this long, and Haruka has missed her training. Ughhh! Have any of you seen them?!?” He asks both Akatsuki and Ruka annoyed. “Aido, think about it.... how thick can you be. Really?!” Ruka says crossing her arms annoyed. “Think about this, when was the last time you really seen him get much sleep? Even over the past year, he comes out during the day to meet with Sieren about the level E problems. Even prior to her coming, he was always busy doing something. He’s probably just catching up on sleep” he explained to Aido who doesn’t look like he’s buying it. “Well I’m going to go get Lady Haruka, she has to train” he starts walking away. “Aido! I wouldn’t do-“ “he’s already gone Ruka. He’ll learn.” They stood in the dinning room together almost waiting to hear Kaname punish him.

 

Aido makes his way up to the third floor, he looks around. “Geez. Has it really been so long since I’ve been up here?” He asks himself before walking down the hall to the large double doors. He takes a deep breath and knocks on the doors. “Lord Kaname?” He calls out. “Come in Aido, but it better be important!” Kaname growls from behind the door. Aido opens the door and slowly walks in. Trying to avoid looking at him. When he finally looks at him he stares wide eyed and blushed deep red. They were wrapped in a sheet Haruka on his lap looking at him annoyed. Aido could tell they were not dressed. She held him close to her so her breasts were hidden in his chest. His arms wrapped around her waist as she held the sheet around their bodies.

 

“I’m so sorry to interrupt my lord. It’s just, Lady Haruka was supposed to er train today. And we were wondering if everything was ok.” He stammered out quickly looking at the floor. “Aido, as you can see we are fine, but very busy. Training for Haruka is cancelled this week” he said as he slowly as to not embarrass Haruka started moving his hips against hers so slow that even Aido couldn’t tell. Haruka hid her head in the crook of his neck. “Of course my lord. Is there anything I can get you both?” He looked away. “Have tea ready for us in 10 minutes and leave.” He growled again.

 

Aido rushed out nearly slamming the door. He makes his way back to the dinning room quicker than he had thought. Both Akatsuki and Ruka were seated drinking some tea. “Please tell me there is more tea being made” he groaned. Ruka nods at him looking amused. “I take it everything is fine?” Akatsuki said firmly. Aido nods hiding his embarrassment. “Yeah everything is fine until Lord Kaname comes down to punish him” Ruka laughs at him. Aido sits down not even arguing with her.

 

A few minutes later Kaname walks into the dinning room dressed in a white button down, and black slacks. His hair brushed and everything looked in place. He was calm as he took his seat. “My Lord, where is Lady Haruka?” Ruka asked him. Kaname smiles mischievously. “She’s on her way down. She had just gotten out of the shower.” He said taking the tea cup that Aido sat infront of him. She nodded and took a sip from her own cup. “Lord Kaname, we received word from the association a few minutes ago. Looks like they had tracked down a town where there is a large concentration of level Es overtaking the town. They are sending a couple of hunters there tonight to work on getting the population under control. They requested us to send a couple.” Akatsuki said firmly. Kaname seemed to think about this quietly for a moment. “I understand. Have we gotten any word from Rima or Senri?” Ruka shook her head. “Not since last time. As far as we know they are still looking for Takuma.” He nods. “Let the association know that they will have help in the town tonight.” He speaks firmly. “Who should I tell them is coming?” Akatsuki asks as he stands up. “Myself and Haruka” Aido looks at him surprised. “Do you really think she’s ready my Lord?!” Kaname looks at him and smiled. “She will be fine. She beats you every time. I’m sure a few level Es will be no problem for her” he says raising an eye brow. Aido blushes and sinks lower in his chair. “I understand my Lord.” “Ruka, I need you to try and reach Rima again. If you get into contact with her, tell her where the town is. I have a suspicion that if there’s a pureblood behind this, then likely Takuma is around there.” She gasps “you don’t think he’d have anything to do with this do you?” Kaname closed his eyes. “No, but if the vampire has any common sense they would be doing this to get my attention. And trying to hold an associate of mine as a hostage would be a good bet” he spoke quietly. She nodded in agreement. “I understand my Lord. I will try to reach her now.” She left quickly, as did Akatsuki as he had a call to make. “My lord?” Aido said quietly. “Aido, I haven’t forgotten your punishment. I’ve informed the servants that you will be changing the sheets and making the bed in my room. I expect it done before we get home.” He smiled and looked behind him where Haruka had appeared.

 

She wore a simple white blouse, which had a corset type bottom to it. Which was tightly tied at the top just under her breasts. The white blouse and the way the corset was positioned made her breasts look great. She was showing the perfect amount of skin without showing to much. The sleeves were short, and hung off her shoulders. She wore black skin tight pants which had a knee length skirt that fell behind her, however it was open in the front. The fabric had ended at each side of her hips, that allowed her to move easily, her boots had a small two inch heal on them, they too were black and came up to just below her knees. Her hair was in a braid behind her, instead of draped over her shoulder. She smiled and took a seat next to Kaname taking a cup of tea.

 

“Haruka dear. We will be leaving soon. You’ll need your sword” Kaname spoke to her warmly. “Where are we all going?” She asked curiously. This was the first time he’d be taking her anywhere that she needed her weapon. “It will be just you and I, the association has located a town over run in level Es and has requested a bit of help. They are sending two of their best hunters to meet us there.” She nodded as she felt both fear and excitement grow within her. “Of course. I’ll go grab my sword” she stood up and kissed him softly before leaving the room.

 


	11. Haruka’s Power

 

The limo pulled up to a small town, many windows boarded up on the buildings. Haruka couldn’t help but think it was a ghost town. She kept her right hand on the hilt of her sword as she walked away from the limo with Kaname. There was a car parked beside the limo, so she assumed the people from the association were here already. She could smell blood heavy in the air. “Kaname? The smell. Is there anyone left alive?!” She looked to him worried. “I’m not sure yet. The hunters can’t be far, come” he led her to the center of town where three figures stood. The turned to them weapons raised, the older man was first to lower his gun. “Lord and Lady Kuran! We were not expecting you two” Kaname nodded “it’s ok, Tama you do not need to worry about us. What do we know about the area so far” Tama spoke now with an air of respect. “We scouted a large group of level Es not to far from here, there’s a smaller group in the church. And we can assume there will be more in the houses. We do not yet know if there are any survivors.” Haruka watched them talk before looking around to the homes and businesses. She could imagine this town had once been lively and booming with happy families. “Finding any survivors should be top priority” she spoke up, finding her voice finally. “Yes Lady Haruka.” He bowed to her. “We have two others here with us already scouting the area. To my right is Wataru, on my left is Subaru. Both highly trained and chosen by president Cross himself. The other two you both know fondly. Your brother and sister.” He spoke to her. She couldn’t help but smile. If the association sent 5 men to do the job then there had to be a large amount of level Es. Especially if Yuki and Zero were among the men sent. Kaname nodded. “Haruka and I will take on the large group ourselves. Head out to the smaller groups. If anything bad happens get out fast. If you find any survivors please bring them to the cars. My driver will keep them safe. No reckless actions is that clear?” The men nodded, Haruka looked at Kaname and smiled nervously.

 

The walk didn’t take long to get to where the smell of blood was the strongest. “There must be quite a few in there. The smell is overwhelming.” She said firmly trying not to sound worried. She knew how strong Kaname was. He surely wouldn’t have issues. But herself. She hasn’t faced any level Es yet. “You will do fine Haruka, just stay close, if you find yourself overwhelmed by them use your special power, that will get you out of trouble.” She turned quickly to him “Kaname! Are you sure?! You told me I don’t have much control over that yet” he smiled at her. “Now is the best time to practice it. You will be ok” she nodded feeling a bit more calm.

 

Kaname used his powers to shatter the door open before them. He took the led inside. Haruka already had her katana out and ready. It was dark in the large building, and the smell of blood was strong. She wrinkled her nose at the smell as her eyes adjusted. She could see blood splattered on the walls, and pools of blood all over the floors. There was a few lifeless bodies scattered around the room. The smell of death was strong. Haruka kept her eyes open looking around corners as the walked deeper in the building. Checking each room as they went. They discovered this building must have been a small school. There were many rooms to check. “Kaname... are they sure this is the right building?” She whispered to him. “Yes Haruka, can you feel that energy? They are just ahead” she looked in the direction he was looking in. As they took a few more steps she could feel the energy he had mentioned. It was strong. Made the air heavy.

 

Kaname stopped Haruka from taking another step. “Hold on, do you hear that?” She listened closely. She could hear a small child crying in the distant. She was crying out mama. She looked around trying to figure out where the sound was coming from. She spotted another room they had not checked. “She’s gotta be in here” she pointed. He nods as she walks up to the door. “Be careful Haruka.” She nods and try’s to open the door, it’s locked. She frowns as she closes her eyes keeping her hand on the door knob. She concentrated her energy to her left hand causing the door knob to freeze and shatter. She then opens the door slowly keeping silent. The cry’s got louder the further into the room she went. “Hello? Little girl? Where are you?” She spoke softly. The girl went quiet. “It’s ok, I’m here to help you. My name is Haruka, I’m a princess” she was hoping that would put the child at ease. “A princess? You came to save me? Can you help my mommy? She was hurt trying to protect me” she followed the voice and found a small girl no older than 5 sitting next to her mother. She knelt down. The first thing she noticed was the mother. She was pale, and hurt badly. She wasn’t breathing. It made Haruka’s heart sink. “What’s your name little lady?” She spoke calmly to the child. “My name is Kimi, I’m 4 years old” Haruka smiles. “You’re such a big girl watching over your mother all alone. Is there anyone else that was with you? Your father?” Kimi shook her head. “My daddy died when I was a baby. My mommy and I came here trying to hide from the mean people. But then they hurt mommy, so mommy locked us in here and told me to be strong and quiet. But then she stopped talking. She stopped moving too. Is mommy going to be ok?” Haruka fought back tears at the child’s story. Kimi watches her and seems to get it. “Mommy is going to go see daddy huh?” The little girl cried. “Mommy told me she would tell daddy how big I was and how smart I was. She said she would tell him I love him and miss him” she looked down at her mom. Haruka looked at her sadly. How could she tell this girl she lost her only parent left.

 

Haruka takes a deep breath. “Stay right here ok? I’m going to go make sure all the bad men are gone, then I will come back for you ok? Can you keep being so strong for a bit longer?” The little girl nods. “I didn’t know princesses could fight bad guys. I thought only princes could” Haruka smiles. “There’s a prince out there who is going to help ok. I promise I’ll come back for you ok?” The little girl nods and goes back to hiding. Haruka stands up and walks into the hallway. “Everything clear in there Haruka?” She nods. “One survivor. I promised I’d come back for her once we clear the building” Kaname smiles and looks at the last door. “Ok, then let’s get this over with. Sieren will be here soon to help” Haruka nods and walks up to the door, “ready?” Without waiting for a reply she froze that door knob off and kicked the door open. The room was silent. Kaname walked in first. Haruka looked back at the room the girl is in. She concentrated her energy again sealing the door with ice to keep her safe. Then she joins Kaname.

 

Haruka felt uneasy. “Kaname? Something doesn’t feel right” she turned around looking for him. Her eyes went wide. She was alone. “Kaname?” She looked around the room. She couldn’t see him. Or hear him. “Kaname!” She called out loudly without thinking. She heard footsteps behind her. “Kaname, don’t disappear like that!” She said turning around. But what she saw wasn’t Kaname. She gasps and holds her katana infront of her. “You smell good, like fine blood” she glares at him, his eyes glowing red. “To bad you’ll never know if that’s true” he laughed at her. “You think you can hurt me with that toy?” She sighs and shrugs. “Why does everyone underestimate me? Oh well” she raised her sword and lunges at him. Swinging at his belly, he stares wide eyed at her before turning into dust. Just as she finished with that one, another jumped on her back trying to bite her. She flips him over her shoulders and stabs him in the heart as he lands on the floor before her. Another dust pile. She looks around seeing she’s surrounded. “Kaname, if this is another test I get it now! Time to come help!” She speaks loudly seeing more coming into the room. Three run up to her as she ducks and swings her sword slashing into them each, just as two charges her she kicks one in the belly, swings at the other to jumps out of the way. The second getting back to his feet, she jumps up flipping in the air slicing into him along with two more in a sideways swing. She looks around her. “Where the hell are they all coming?” She growls. Her eyes glowing red as she feels her power raise. Just as she was learning to control her powers. She closes her eyes as they all charged her at once. The air around her seemed to get windy as they came. As she opened her eyes, glowing red a cyclone with shards of ice circle around her, as she raises her arms to the sky it expands wider slicing through any one in her way. She then points one arm to the left sending a smaller cyclone into a group running to her, doing the same to the right. She looks over her shoulder to a group running up behind her. She smiles and snaps her arm back a bit sending the first cyclone in their direction. She then turns her attention to the last group. “They always underestimate me. I am the pureblood princess Lady Kuran. You should learn your place” she speaks sending both cyclones to them finishing the last of them. She closes her eyes and lowers her arms to her side. As the cyclones fade she opens her eyes which are now back to normal and looks around the room. She sighs. “What a mess” she mumbles and walks further into the room. “Hello is there anyone here?!” She calls out. She doesn’t hear a sound. The air is also thinned out. “Must have been all of them.” She turns around to walk away from the room. Needing to get back to the little girl.

 

Haruka returns to the hallway and places her hand on the ice, watching it melt. She keeps her sword out as she walks in. “Kimi? Are you ok?” She peaks her head out of her hiding spot. “Haru-Chan!” She calls out running up to her hugging her leg. “I’m so glad you came back. I heard yelling.” She thought about it. She hadn’t yelled. “Was it a man or a woman?” She looked up at her. “Both. I thought I heard one say the others name was Kaname?” Haruka looked at the girl then back to the door. “Ok, come with me, are you hurt at all?” The little girl took her hand and shook her head. Haruka smiles and heads out of the room. “Stay close to me no matter what ok Kimi? Unless I say run. Then you go outside as fast as possible ok?” She nods again and walks behind her. “Good girl” she keeps her eyes open scanning the hallways as she walks to the exit. Listening for any movement. Once the reach the door she turns to the girl and picks her up. “Don’t worry, I’ve got you” she whispers holding her on her side. She walks outside and looks around. She doesn’t see Kaname anywhere. She doesn’t want to put Kimi in danger but she had to make sure Kaname was ok. He told her not to leave his side. She looks at Kimi. “Listen to me Kimi. No matter what you hear do not open your eyes ok? Hide your face in my neck ok. And hold on tightly to me. I promise you’ll be safe. Can you trust me?” Kimi looks up at her. Her blue eyes shining with innocence. “I will trust you Haru-Chan.” She smiles as Kimi does what she’s told. Haruka walks deeper in the city watching for any signs of movements.

 

A loud crash sounds just ahead. She holds Kimi close and runs ahead. She witnesses as a building collapses. She gasps and looks around. She sees a familiar brown coat swaying in the breeze from the building collapsing. “Kaname!!” She calls out. He turns to smile at her. “Haruka! I’m sorry I left you. I was picking up on another pure blood, I had to find them.” She walks up him. “It’s ok, I learned how to control my ice storm. So there’s a pure blood around here somewhere?” He closed his eyes “was” she frowned and looked around. “We should re group.” She says finally. Kaname nods and looks at the small child she’s holding. “Is that who we heard in the school?” Haruka nods holding her with both hands now. “Can I look now Haru-Chan?” She smiles. “Yes it’s okKimi you may open your eyes” she tells her warmly. Kimi looks at Kaname. “Are you the prince that Haru-Chan told me about?” Kaname smiles “yes I am. My name is Kaname, and you are?” He looks at her. “Kimi, I’m 4 years old” Haruka looks at Kaname calmly. As they walk back to the center of town.

 

When they get there everyone but Wataru was there. Haruka looks and smiles at Yuki and Zero. “You two ok?” She asks. Yuki nods, “We are fine, what about you Haruka? We didn’t expect to see you hear at all” Zero says before looking at Kaname. “I’m fine, I took care of the large group of level Es in the school. And rescued Kimi here. She looks at the little girl sleeping with her head rested on her shoulder. “Where’s Wataru?” Haruka asks looking at everyone. “Lady Kuran, he didn’t make it. I was to late to save him” Tama spoke sadly. Haruka nodded. Kaname places his hand on her free shoulder. “Lord Kaname? I’ve got a full report to share.” Sieren says walking up behind them. “Let’s hear” she nods at him. “I followed the pure blood you had seem. I lost her though. I was able to get a good look at her”

 

Kaname nods to her allowing her to continue. “Her hair was long, blond it fell to her feet. She was wearing a long blue dress.” She looked at Kaname who seemed to look like he saw a ghost. “Kaname? Do you know who she is?” Haruka asks him confused, as she shifts the child in her arms. “Yes I do. And this is not good. Her name is Sara. Sara Shirabuki.” Tama watches Kaname in horror. “You don’t mean, the sadistic pure blood who has been trying to become Queen?!?” Kaname nods “the very one. I am willing to bet she also has Takuma.” He sighs. “It gets worse. There is only one way she can become queen” he goes quiet. Zero looks away trying to hide his look of worry. Yūki stares wide eyed. “Wait Kaname, there’s only 3 pure bloods left. So she’d get the crown by default if-“ she gasps covering her mouth. “We have to tell the president! We can’t let that happen.” Haruka looked at everyone as she had been calming the child who was having a nightmare. “So Sara wants to be Queen of the vampires? How can that happen?” Everyone was quiet at her question. “My lord, it’s best to take Lady Haruka home. I’ll send word to Rima and Senri, I’ll have them at the mansion by tomorrow. It’s not safe now that we know who it is.” Kaname nods at Sieren. “Thank you Sieren. Once your back we need to take the security up” she nods and disappears.

 

Yuki And Zero nod at Tama, “we need to inform the president. Would you like us to deliever a message for you Lord Kuran?” Tama speaks. “Yes, tell him to pay us a visit. Yuki, Zero, I expect you both to join him.” Zero nods annoyed. “Of course Kaname” they quickly get in their car and pull away. Kaname leads Haruka to the limo and helps her in with Kimi. “Kaname? What’s going on?” She asks worried. “I will explain everything tomorrow when Rima and Senri get there, as well as the president. Right now we need to get you home. And figure out what we can do for the little one” he smiles watching her sleep cuddled up to Haruka. He couldn’t help but think of one day his own kids with Haruka.


	12. New Family

 

Since they’ve been home Kimi was fed and bathed. Haruka, being the only girl Kimi trusts in the House helped her in the bath and made sure she had no injuries. Then dressed her in one of her old dresses from when she was a child living in the mansion. Kimi wouldn’t talk to anyone in the house except Haruka and Kaname. Once they had gotten her to sleep in Haruka’s old childhood room they went down stairs.

 

“Kaname, what are we going to do about Kimi. She’s all alone in the world.” Haruka said sadly. Kaname looked down at her sad face. “Haruka, when you give me that face you know I can’t refuse what you want” Haruka nodded. “I know. But you saw how she was with everyone. She’s scared. She doesn’t trust people out of fear. I’m not even sure how she’s going to handle anyone else.” She looked back to the stairs as if the little girl would come running down. “Well we can talk to president cross when he gets here about her. We will figure something out” he smiled to her trying to calm her down. She nods and takes a deep breath. “Thank you Kaname. I love you” he held her tightly against him “I love you too”

 

“Lord Kaname, Lady Haruka, the guests have all arrived.” Kaname nods and takes Haruka’s hand as they walk into the main living area. Everyone stands as they walk into the room. “Please make yourselves at home. We have pressing matters to discuss. Everyone is here” Kaname says firmly as he takes his seat next to Haruka. His hand on her thigh.

 

“Let me start by thanking you all for coming so quickly on such short notice. Rima, Senri, good to see you both are well.” He paused for a moment. “Let’s start with the biggest issue. The level Es. They are indeed being bred to cause a distraction.”Senri looked at Kaname. “Lord Kaname, do we know who’s been breeding them? And the main purpose?” Kaname takes a breath. “Yes. As you all know, only a pureblood can make someone into a level e. To my best knowledge there is only three left alive. Myself and Haruka. And Sara Shirabuki. As you all know she is sadistic, and her end goal is to assume the role as Queen. We also believes she is holding Takuma prisoner.” Everyone watches him. Then president cross speaks up. “So in short terms. The only way she can become queen is by eliminating the last living female pureblood, which she would then by default become queen.” Kaname nods holding Haruka’s thigh tighter. She looks at them all. “So now there’s another pureblood after my life?” Everyone remained silent. She sighed and looks behind her at the stairs. “I cannot let that happen. I won’t go down, not without a fight. I won’t loose.” She said standing up looking at everyone. “Haruka... we won’t let it happen. You are the pureblood vampires last hope in surviving.” Sieren states behind her. “What can the association do to help Kaname? We will back you with as many men as you need.” The president says, he would not let his daughter suffer this fate. “Right now until we figure out what she’s planning, we do nothing. The security here is the safest for her. She will not be able to leave without at least two of us with her. That will at least provide her with time to get away. Besides. Haruka has mastered her vampire powers. She was able to take out 60 level Es at once. She will be able to hold her own in a battle. I have faith in our princess.” He smiled and looks around the room. Everyone nods and looks at Haruka.

 

“Mama Haru-Chan!!! I had a nightmare again!!” The small girl runs up to Haruka during the meeting. Haruka picks her up holding her close calming her down by rubbing her back. “This is the second thing which we need to address.” He said with a slight smile. Everyone looks at Haruka surprised and confused.

 

“Kimi will you go to Kaname so I can talk to everyone about you?” She smiles and nods. “Ok mama Haru-Chan! I’ll go to dada Kaname.” Kaname takes her from Haruka and holds her against him. Haruka remains standing.

 

“When we were at the town last night, Kaname and I went to the school to take care of the largest group of level Es. When we got to the heart of the school we heard her crying. I was able to find her, and calm her down. I saved her from the 60 level Es that were there while Kaname went after Sara. She wasn’t alone though. Her mother had passed while protecting her. He father died when she was a baby. When I was getting her cleaned up and fed this morning she told me her whole family went to see her daddy.” She frowned looking at the little brown haired girl in Kaname’s arms. “She is afraid of everyone, she refuses to talk to anyone except me and Kaname, she’s four years old. Only this morning did she start calling us mama and dada.” She finished explaining to everyone. Yuki was wiping away a tear. Zero watched the little girl closely. The president only nodded. “I’ve seen this before. It’s very similar to you Haruka. What do you wish to do for her?” Haruka looks down to the little girl now sleeping holding tightly to Kaname’s shirt. “We want to adopt her” Kaname said as he started stroking the girls soft brown hair. Haruka looked at him wide eyed surprised. The president smiled and nodded. “With no legal guardians living it will be an easy process. I know some people, I’ll get everything done for you both.” He said warmly as everyone else looked at Kaname surprised at his sudden soft spot for the human child.

 

Once everyone left and Rima and Senri were shown to their rooms by Aido, Kaname and Haruka were left in the living room with Kimi sleeping back in Haruka’s arms. “Kaname, what made you decide to adopt her?! Not that I don’t mind. I was also going to suggest it. But I am curious” he smiled at her. “She reminds me of you. And I think you’d be a great mother. I hope to have kids one day with you. However, I cannot ignore when a child has no one in the world to call family. There was something she saw in you that day. She warmed up to you quickly, and is already calling you mama. If we gave her to strangers, who knows what could happen to her. At least with us, we know she’s safe and happy.” He finished with a heartwarming smile as he rubbed her back helping Haruka up. “Let’s get her tucked in again. I think she will be ok. I’m going to wipe part of her memory and replace them with happy ones. As long as you’re ok with her believing we are her real parents until she’s older.” He asked. Haruka looked at the sleeping form in her arms. “She deserves to be happy, if we can provide that to her, then we should. I will love her like she is my own.” She smiles to him. He nods and follows her to the room.


	13. New memories and the prank

 

Inside Haruka’s former room now Kimi’s room Haruka lays her on the bed sitting next to her. Kaname kneels beside her. “What kind of memory do you want her to have Haruka?” Haruka looks at him and smiles. “A childhood full of memories with her parents, a past without loss. Something cheerful” she whispers looking at her. “With us as her parents” he smiles at her. She blushed and nods to him. He looks back to the sleeping toddler and places his hand over her head. A small purple orb appears in his hand as the memories of her dead parents fade, the image of her mother dying before her eyes. The pain of her fathers death. The pain of being alone in the world. The fear she felt that day. Then the orb changes to yellow, he begins weaving a past of happiness. Birthdays with her and Kaname, memories of pranks played on Aido. Playing dress up with Ruka. Of stories before bed, park trips, of her new grandfather. He gives her memories of the love they will give her. And most importantly he gave her the gift of two loving parents, himself and Haruka. As the orb fades out he pulls his hand away. He smiles and looks to Haruka. “We are officially her parents. Oh and I gave her memories of pranking Aido.” He smirked at her. She tried so hard not to laugh as she looked at Kimi smiling in her sleep now. “Good. We will give her the life she deserves.” She whispers and stands up. They walk out of the room and close the door.

 

Aido was waiting for them outside the room. “Lord Kaname, Lady Haruka. We just got word of a party invitation.” They looked at him then to each other. “From Who Aido?” Haruka asks him with a raised eyebrow. He takes a breath and looks at them both. “Sara” both of them look at him blankly. Haruka turns to give Kaname a nervous look. “Aido who was it addressed to?” Kaname asked him. “It said to Lord and Lady Kuran.” He looked at him with a serious look. Haruka’s heart sank. “Aido, send word to my father, see if he knows anything about this please.” Haruka speaks firmly despite her nerves. “Yes Lady Haruka” He bows and leaves them. “Sieren? I need you to find out more about this party, guest list, anything you can find out” he speaks with his eyes closed. She had been standing quietly in her doorway. “Yes my lord” “Don’t worry Haruka, she won’t try anything in public if the right people are around.”

 

Haruka sits up in bed watching Kaname undress for bed. She was lost in thought. He looks at her and sighs. “Haruka? What’s wrong?” He walks up and sits beside her taking her hand. “I know that I’m supposed to stay strong, and never show my fears to anyone but you. But I don’t know if I can do that if we do go to the party. I mean surely we have to go, being that we are the ruling family. But I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen.” He looks into her eyes. “Haruka, I will do everything in my power to keep you safe, I won’t let anything happen to us. I promise. Leave everything to me. Just keep this in mind. If something does happen, you won’t have your sword. So you’re going to be relying on your powers only. You have to have confidence. So if you find yourself in danger, think of Kimi.” He says as his forehead touches hers. She nods slowly and closes her eyes “I will stay strong. For us” she whispers laying down. He smiles and pulls the blankets over them and wraps his strong arms around her. “I love you Haruka” “I love you too Kaname”

 

In the morning Kaname and Haruka are awakened by something jumping on their bed. “Mommy! Daddy!! Wake up!! Come see what I did!!” Haruka opens her eyes slowly turning to Kaname. “You couldn’t make her a late riser” she half joked as she yawns. He sits up laughing and grabs the small child from jumping. “What did you do?” He questioned. “Come see daddy!! Hurry! You too mommy!! It’s soooooooo funny!!” She giggled putting her small hands over her mouth. Haruka and Kaname look at each other and somehow knew Aido wasn’t going to enjoy whatever she did.

 

Once dressed, Kimi lead them to the lower floor of the mansion. Aido had fallen asleep on the couch. Ruka stood nearby with her hand over her mouth trying to stay quiet. Rima and Senri looked like they were about to lose it. Akatsuki shook his head with a large smile on his face. When Haruka and Kaname approached the sleeping Aido it took all the control in Kaname’s mind not to fall laughing. Haruka took one look and gasps. “See mommy! Daddy! It’s funny!!! Uncle Aido fell asleep coloring with me. So I taught him a lesson!” Haruka covers her mouth as she looks to Kaname. “She’s just like you!” She said softly. He chuckled and nodded. Everyone watched as Aido started waking up. “Huh? You’re all up finally? Kimi and I have been up waiting for everyone. She’s quite the good artist” he smiled. Ruka finally lost it. She started laughing so hard she was crying. Both Rima and Senri started laughing at Rukas sudden outburst. Akatsuki chuckled. “Yes she is Aido. She seems to know her way around markers” Kaname laughed loudly. Haruka looked at Kimi and back to Aido and started laughing just as hard as Ruka. Kimi looked at everyone and giggles clapping her hands. Aido looks at everyone confused. “What is so funny? I fail to see anything worth laughing at?!?” He nearly yells out causing everyone to laugh harder. “Is there something on my face or something?!?” He stood up glaring at everyone. Haruka tried to catch her breath. “Aido.... mirror” she manages to get out between laughter.

 

His face had little hearts drawn on him and stars. His eye brows were colored pink and purple. His nose was covered in blue marker. She even managed to color his lips green. He walked into the bathroom just off the living room. Within a few seconds he was yelling “Kimi!!!!! I’m going to get you!!!” She giggled and hid behind Kaname. “Daddy save me!!!” He laughed and picked her up. When Aido stormed out of the bathroom face red from scrubbing all the marker off he looked at Kimi. “What was that for?!?” She smiled and held Kaname. “You fell asleep when you were supposed to be coloring with me. I had to punish you” Haruka laughs loudly collapsing on the couch where Ruka had sat down laughing. Aido glared at everyone. “Where did you learn to say that?!?” Kimi stuck her tongue out at him. “Daddy punishes you for doing wrong, so I did too” Aido looks at Kaname and glares. “Now now Aido, she’s four, you can’t get to mad. She has a good point. If you’re gonna tell her you’ll do something with her you shouldn’t fall asleep” Kaname laughs. Kimi looks at Aido “Yeah it’s rude!!” Haruka gasps for air as she laughs more. “Oh my gods. This is great.” Ruka finally manages to talk.Kimi smiles and wiggles free from Kaname and skips to her room humming a sweet tune.


	14. Sara’s Party

 

The day of Sara’s party arrived, Haruka was finishing getting ready, Kimi helping her by picking out different jewelry to wear. Kaname fixed his tie in the mirror and slipped on his jacket. He smiled when he saw Kimi’s small arm covered in bracelets. Kimi looked at Kaname, “Daddy! I wanna go too! Why can’t I go? I don’t want to stay home with uncle Akatsuki.” She crossed her arms and pouted. Kaname chuckled. “My dear Kimi, you will be far to board there. Besides we won’t be home until after your bed time. And a good princess gets all the sleep she needs.” He said to her as he pokes her nose. She giggles and reaches up to him. He picks her up and smiles. “Now, let’s put mommies bracelets away and get you downstairs so mommy can finish getting ready ok?” She nods letting him take them off her arm. “I’ll be down in a moment. I just need to put my dress on.” She called out to them as they walked out of the room.

 

Haruka makes her way down the stairs wearing a black dress, a white flower pinned into her hair, and black heels. Her dress was tight and form fitting until the waist until it flowed around her legs. When she got to the bottom of the stairs she saw everyone waiting for her already. Ruka was wearing a white dress with ruffles, and Rima went with a black and white dress. Both the guys wearing black suits. Akatsuki held Kimi as he walked them out to the limo. Kimi waved to them “bye bye mommy! And Daddy!!” They waved back at her and left.

 

Once the pulled into the driveway Haruka took a deep breath. Kaname watched her, “Remember, always have at least one of us with you. Aido will always have his eye on you. Your father, zero, and Yuki are here as well. Only Zero and Yūki will be armed. If you find yourself alone with anyone just bite your lip. One of us with catch the smell of your blood and find you. I promise you’ll be safe. Sieren is already inside, she will also be keeping an eye on things. Rima, Senri, you two will be looking for Takuma. Everyone ready?” Everyone nods but Haruka. She looks out the window to the mansion. “Haruka?” She looks over “huh? Ohh yeah, I’m ready” Kaname looks into her eyes. “Don’t worry, I’ll protect you at all costs” she nodded to him as they started to move out of the limo.

 

Kaname held Haruka’s hand as they walked into the ballroom. Kaname squeezes her hand and smiles at her. As they make their way through the crowd everyone starts bowing to them. Haruka smiles at everyone as she stays close to Kaname. She looks around the room, getting an idea of the layout Incase something happens. She still had a bad feeling. But they were already here. Now they would have to be careful. Many of the guests were aristocrats. Haruka takes a deep breath as she looks up at Kaname, he seemed so calm. But she could tell his mind was hard at work. Haruka once again scans the room, finally seeing a familiar face. She squeezes Kaname’s hand to get his attention, he turned his head and allows her to lead him to Kaien Cross. “Yuki and Zero are both patrolling. We also have a few others here. If they try anything we are ready to jump in. Don’t worry my dear Haruka, we won’t let anything happen.” She nods and smiles “thank you father” Kaname smiles and looks at Haruka. “Tell me, how is my grand daughter? Does she miss me?” Haruka laughs at him. “Of course she misses you, she’s doing very good. Kaname’s idea to turn her into a prankster proves to be very fun. She only pranks Aido though.” Kaien laughs and looks at Kaname. “You guys are very generous. Opening your arms to her, providing her with a better life and even giving her a brighter past. You both must really love her like your own” he spoke to Kaname. He smiled “she is our own. And we love her very much.” Haruka nods in agreement before she turns quickly. Kaname turns to look where she looked, Kaien looked too, He was curious what grabbed their attention so quickly. A woman with long blond hair, wearing an elegant white dress was walking down the stairs into the crowd. “That must be Sara” Kaien spoke quietly to them. Kaname nodded. Haruka held Kaname’s hand and moved closer to him. Sara made her way through the crowd to them. Kaien standing on Haruka’s other side. Sara walks up and bows to them.

 

“Good evening Lord and Lady Kuran. I’m pleased and honored you joined my party. Lord Kaname it’s been so long! And you must be Lady Haruka. I’ve heard so much about you. Pity what happened to your mother.” Haruka looked at Sara and nodded. She didn’t know what to say. Kaname looked at Sara. “Sara, would you care to join us? We have some issues to discuss.” Kaname asked her with a smile. Haruka knew she’d have to go along with it. She knew she was being watched. Sara grinned “sure Kaname my lord. Follow me” She led the three of them to an adjoining room away from the rest of the party.

 

“What would you like to talk about that could be so important to pull me away from my party?” She spoke in a more twisted tone. Kaname smirked. “The level e outbreak. Know anything about it?” She thought for a bit, her hand on her cheek. “Ah yes, I’ve heard something about that.” She smiled watching them. “I do hope you are able to figure out who’s behind it.” Kaname raised his eye brow. “Sara, what do you take me for? There is only three purebloods left alive. All three are in this room. I can assure you neither Haruka or I are just letting level Es loose. That leaves you. Plus we saw you at the town that night. Why are you being so careless?” She laughs. “Always quick to figure things out lord Kaname. I suppose you know what else I want don’t you” She smiled. “Yes, I am aware. However, as I’ve stated several times in the past just as my parents have told you. I am not handing over my title, or my name to you.” His firm voice sent shivers down Haruka’s spine as she watched Sara.

 

Sara laughs loudly for a few minutes. “Oh man, still as funny as ever Kaname. Don’t you worry, I always get what I want. This will be no different.” She turns her attention to Haruka. She reaches out and cups Haruka’s cheek. “You see, all I have to do is remove this pretty little princess, then the title is mine. See Haruka, you and I are one in the same... only I know what I must do to take what I want. Whereas you will always be weak.” Haruka glared at her, her hands in fists, both Kaien and Kaname put a hand on her shoulders. “I am not weak, I don’t think taking anything you want by hurting others is strong. THAT is weak. Being strong is about playing fair. So you see, you and I are no where the same” she spoke with anger in her voice. “Oh, so scary, did I upset the princess?” “Sara, watch your tongue. She is still your princess” Kaname said calmly. Sara laughs at him, “oh not for long my lord. Soon I’ll be your queen. Because I have what it takes to do the job” Haruka closes her eyes and try’s to calm herself, her anger rising faster and faster with each word she speaks. “You won’t become the queen if I have any say in the matter Sara. Trust me when I say don’t cross me” She spoke in a cold icy tone glaring at her with her purple eyes now red with anger. “Come my dear, let’s get you some air. Excuse us” Kaien speaks to her and leads her out of the room leaving Kaname with Sara.

 

“Sara, whatever you are planning I strongly suggest not taking action. You have no idea what you are getting into. Haruka has the backing of many aristocrats and hunters alike. Not just them, but me. You have no chance at becoming my queen, or the ruler of the vampire race.” He speaks before making his leave.

 

Kaname makes his way to the door finding Zero, “Zero, she was in the parlor, please watch her every move. Her plan is to take out Haruka, make sure Yuki knows as well. Her safety is top priority” Zero nods, he knows that he couldn’t let her get hurt, after all she was the closest person to him.

 

Kaname walks outside finding Kaien standing with Haruka. Her eyes have returned to their purple sparkle. She was breathing in deeply. “Haruka?” She turns around looking at Kaname, unsure what to say. She sighs, “Kaien, could you give us a minute. She will be safe with me” Kaien nods and heads back inside. Kaname walks up to Haruka and pulls her against his body by the waist. He then wraps his arms around her. “Am I really weak?” She looks up into Kaname’s eyes. “Is my kindness my weakness?” Tears threatening to fall. “Haruka, your kindness is what makes you my other half. When I want to come down hard, you are there to help me see other ways. That is why we, as future King and Queen are backed by so many of our kind, as well as the association. She was only trying to test you. She wanted to see your power. But you had serpressed most of your true power. She thinks your weak because unlike her you don’t flaunt your powers. Which is your biggest advantage. She doesn’t know how much power you have. If and when you two face each other, only then reveal your powers. Hopefully it doesn’t come to that. But if it does, I know you’ll be ready.” He smiles cupping her cheek in his hand. She rests her face in his hand and takes one last deep breath. “Thank you my love, I’m ok now” she smiles and gives him a loving kiss.

 

The rest of the night went smoothly, their goals had been successful. They got Sara’s plans, and rescued Takuma from her. He was a bit out of it, but he was back and safe. They returned home and provided Takuma the room between Seiren and Aido. Akatsuki managed to get Kimi to sleep with no problems so they had no reason to linger around. Haruka and Kaname made their way up to the third floor.


	15. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, another lemon

 

Haruka laid on the bed over the blankets, she was in her blue lace panties, and a tank top. She closed her eyes for a moment trying to forget how angry she is. Kaname had gone down for tea. Haruka couldn’t remember anytime before where she’d been so angry, angry enough to almost lose control. Almost. She sighed rubbing her temples. “Haruka...worry about whatever is on your mind when or if it happens. Right now there’s nothing that you can do.”Kaname looked at her and crawled into the bed next to her. Haruka looked into his eyes and felt all her fears and concerns melt away. She smiled and nodded. He smiled back to her. “There, a smile suits you best.” He spoke softly as he pulled her against him. She giggles and kisses him deeply. She was now sitting on his lap as he sat with his back leaned on the head board. Haruka rests a hand on his strong shoulders, the other placed on his cheek. Kaname moans softly as he feels her move onto his lap.

 

When she pulled back from his lips she smiled. He looked into her eyes, his hands resting on her hips. Haruka bites her swollen lip softly before running a hand through his hair and pulling his back by his hair. One hand moved from her waist to her back. She licks his neck before sinking her fangs deeply into his vain. He moaned loudly feeling the pleasure from her fangs, his member hardening within his boxers. She closed her eyes as she drank from him, her hips grinding into his feeling his growing member as she drank from him. His blood filled her mouth as she drank from him. When she got her fill she pulled away and licked clean his neck, then kissed him with both passion and lust. Kaname holds her against him as he rips her shirt off her body, leaving her breasts exposed. She gasps and looks at him. He smirks and rips her panties from her body. She growls and moves her hands down his body ripping his boxers off as he did with her clothes. Her wetness already dripping on his large member. She lifts her body up and slams his member into her deeply. She moans loudly, with her sitting on his lap she was in control. Her hands hold his shoulders as she rides him deeply. Kaname moans her name and moves his hands to her hips feeling her movements. Haruka continues to slam him into her roughly screaming out in pleasure. Teasing him by keeping the same pace.

 

Kaname’s eyes burn red as he pulls her off his lap, she moans in protest as he pulls out of her. She sees his eyes glow in lust, and moans his name. He slams her into the bed, standing beside the bed as he pulls her legs to bring her to the edge. He wraps her legs around his waist and then grabs her hips roughly. Kaname looks deeply into her violet eyes as he pushes into her with such force her scream comes out silent. Blinded by pleasure Haruka grabs the sheets tightly. Kaname thrusts into her wildly. His cock moving as deep as he could go, and as hard as he could. Haruka gasping and screaming in pleasure with each thrust. “Ka-na-me! Faster!” She screams at him. He smirks and pulls her closer and harder to him pumping and slamming into her now as fast as he could. His inhuman speed and strength causing Haruka intense pleasure as she screams his name over and over. She was blinded by the pleasure as she gasps out her release. Kaname growls feeling her hot cum around his thick cock. He leans down and bites into her neck causing her once again to scream out in her release. As Kaname drinks from her neck and thrusts within her he slams one last time as deep as he could and released his cum. He stayed as deep inside her as he could as his burning cum filled her completely. Then releases her neck falling to the bed beside her panting for air. Neither moving except the rising and falling of their chests.


	16. The battle of queens

 

The next morning they lay sleeping in each other’s arms. Ruka and Akatsuki took Kimi out to the park so they could sleep in. They still lay in eachothers arms naked and tired from last nights activities. The blankets barely covering their sleeping bodies. Just then the door to their room slams open with a loud bang.

 

Both Kaname and Haruka jump up, staring at the door in anger. “Aido!!! I sware this better be fucking worth it! Or so help me, I’ll punish you this time!!” Haruka yells as she pulls the sheet over her naked body. Aido looks at them panting. “Lady Haruka! Lord Kaname! It’s Kimi!” Both parents shot up out of bed neither caring about anything. “What happened! Now!” Kaname yells at him. “At the park. They are being attacked. Hundreds of level Es. Sara. They need help!” Haruka’s eyes go wide. “Aido! Grab my sword. Meet us at the car in 5 minutes!” Haruka yells running to get dressed. Kaname quickly getting himself dressed.

 

By the time they got to the park the sun had already gone down. The lamps causing everything to glow orange. Haruka runs from the car in the direction of the sound of Sara’s laughter. When she arrived she could see Ruka and Akatsuki both guarding Kimi in the center of hundreds of level Es much to much for them to handle alone.

 

“Haruka! Now is the time!” Kaname yells at her. She nods and closes her eyes. She drowns out the yelling and focuses her energy. The wind circling her body making the air around her cold. When she opens her eyes her energy is being forced into her hands. The wind still circling her as she raises her arms before her body creating a large cyclone, within it sharp shards of ice. She focuses on the cyclone making it bigger before flicking her wrists. As she watches the cyclone move into the level Es through her burning red eyes she could see dust from them being killed. Once a path is cleared Kaname and Aido run to the others.

 

Kaname picks up Kimi and holds her close against his body. She holds him closer hiding her face in his chest. “It’s ok sweetheart mommy and daddy are here. We will protect you” She nods and holds him.

 

Haruka focuses on getting rid of the rest of the level Es around them sending two cyclones in different directions. Once the level Es are gone she drops her hands and rushes to Kaname and their daughter. Aido, Ruka, and Akatsuki look at Haruka amazed. There had to been over a hundred of them and she took them out so quickly. “Kimi! Are you ok?” The little girl jumps into her mothers arms. “Mommy!!! I was so scared!” Haruka caresses the girls head. “It’s ok my darling. We are here now”

 

“Such a happy moment! Hahaha I hate to break it up. No wait. I’d love to!” She laughs a couple yards from them. Haruka passes Kimi to Ruka. “Take her back to the car. Don’t leave her side” “of course Lady Haruka. Please be careful” Haruka nods and turns her attention to Sara. “Sara, why have you shown yourself here!” Haruka yells her hands in fists. “Why I thought that was simple.” Kaname steps up beside Haruka. “Haruka, I’m here, I can help” Haruka looks to him.

 

“No kaname. I have to do this on my own. Sara wants my title, only I can defend it. This fight will end tonight. One of us must die, and trust me. It won’t be me” She spoke with newfound authority. Kaname nods and takes a few steps back joining Aido and Akatsuki. “My lord?! Are you just going to let her fight alone?!?” Aido speaks looking at him. “It’s her wish. She is defending her honor, her family. If we don’t let her do this then she will never realize her full potential. She will always question if she was the right choice. It’s her job as future Queen to know what to do when people defy her. She won’t lose” kaname spoke with a calm voice. Aido looked at him then back to his princess not convinced.

 

Sara laughs at them and looks at Haruka. “You must be ready to die. You should know fire and ice don’t mix!” She raises her hands as a ring of fire forms behind her. “Everyone knows that Sara. But I don’t need my cyclones to take you out. I’ve learned something new just for you!” She smiles. Sara laughs and forces hot liquid fire balls at Haruka, she remains still. Aido is ready to jump in when kaname stops him.

 

Haruka raises her hand just as the fire is a foot away from her, they stop in mid air before being turned to ash. “A simple barrier? Hahaha! That’s what you learned?!?” Sara laughs as she once again launched her fire at her, this time they seem to be balls of magma. Haruka smiles and brings up the barrier again. They stop just before her and reduce to ash. Sara growls now getting annoyed. “See if you can stop this!” She puts both hands before her and launches hundreds of lava balls at her. Haruka smiles and puts both arms before her in an x. The barrier catching all of the lava balls before they drop to the ground before her as smoking black rocks. Sara screams in anger her powers growing to their peak. Haruka smirks. “What’s wrong Sara? You seem a bit angry” Haruka says in a coy tone. Her eyes still their normal violet. Sara’s blue eyes were now red. “Haruka you can’t beat me with just a barrier!!!” She yelled.

 

“You see that’s not just a barrier, that’s a new power that only I have! It’s a beautifully powerful attack. See it allows me to absorb the power you put into each attack, not only that, but it allows me to preform my next move.” She spoke calmly as she raised her hands above her head as a large ball of water forms, she waits a moment before launching it quickly at Sara. Sara laughs and uses her speed to avoid it. However it follows her. Each time she is dodging not giving her a chance to go on the offense. Haruka laughs a bit before taking out her katana and holds it casually. “Are you ready to give up Sara?” She asks in almost a playful tone. “Never!”

 

Sara smiles as she gets an idea. She quickly moves to behind Haruka as the water gets closer. Just as she appears behind her she coughs and gags. Haruka had predicted that and had moved her katana under her arm. Sara gasps as Haruka turns around. “The water can’t hurt me.” She smiles as it falls to the ground with a splatter. Haruka holds the sword in the chest of Sara and looks at her. “You should have gave up. But. Don’t worry, I won’t let your blood go to waste. Just as history tells, since I am victorious, I will savor your blood and absorb your powers. As her voice hits the ears of Sara her eyes go wide. Haruka pulls Sara’s blond hair from her neck and bites down hard. Drinking the last of Sara’s blood. As she finishes Sara’s body erupts in a bright light, her body seems to crumble into bright crystals and fade into the wind.

 

Haruka pants as she falls to her knees tired. She’d used quite a bit of her strength in the fight. “Akatsuki. Take your car and get Kimi home in bed. Aido. Get our car ready.” Kaname speaks as he catches Haruka just as she faints.


	17. Reawaken

 

 

Three days pass, and Haruka hasn’t woken up. Kimi had been asking about her, crying for her. Finally Kaname brings her into their room where Haruka has been asleep. Kimi crawls into the bed next to her mom. “Mommy?” She looks at her confused. “Daddy is mommy ok? She’s been sleeping for a long time.” Kaname sits on the edge of the bed. He looks at her a bit sadly. “Mommy did a lot to protect us. She just needs some rest.” Kimi nods and curls up next to her mom and falls asleep. Kaname smiles and covers her up with her blanket and stands up.

 

‘Please wake up soon’

 

Kaname walks out from the room where everyone was standing. Even Takuma was there now fully recovered. “Kaname?” Ruka looks at him worried. “She still hasn’t awaken.” He said quietly. Everyone bows their heads. “Will be ok? She hasn’t eaten” Aido says quietly looking at the door to their room. “I’ve been feeding her my blood. She’s probably overwhelmed right now. She’s never Drank someone let alone a pureblood that long. The power coursing from her body is likely taking its toll on her.” He said looking over his shoulder. “I don’t know how long she’ll be asleep.” He added. “Kimi has been crying in her sleep for Lady Haruka.” Takuma stated. His room closest to the little girls. Kaname sighed. “Kimi misses her mother. Isn’t there anything that could be done to help her?” Akatsuki said in a sad tone. “I’m looking into it. For now Kimi is sleeping with her.” He said and looked at them all. He could see they were all worried about her.

 

“Either way, there are things we need to do right away. Takuma, I need you to send out word that once she is well there will be a ball. Now that Sara is gone, there is no need to put off the announcement of us becoming the King and Queen.” Takuma nods and leaves the group right away. “Ruka, I need you and Rima to head out and pick up president Cross. Bring him here. Along with Yuki and Zero.” “Zero too?” Ruka asks confused. “Yes, whether or not we like him or he likes us is not to be worried about. They are her family, and they need to be aware of what’s happened.” He spoke firmly. Both girls nod and take their leave. Leaving only Senri, Akatsuki, and Aido. He looked over to them. “You three, I need you to make the preparations for the ball. You all know what is expected.” They nodded and walk away. All except Aido. “Lord Kaname, are you ok?” Kaname looks at his child hood friend closely. “Aido... I can’t say I’m not worried. I was worried about her using that power. It’s something purebloods only have. No pureblood has been able to do it without dying afterwards.” He paused. “She must have been desperate. I warned her what it could do to her. She wouldn’t have used it unless she had no other choice. She would do anything to protect Kimi.” Aido looked at kaname. “She will make a good queen if she wakes up” he whispered. “I never doubted that. Now all we can do is make sure she is feeding, and watch her for any issues.” Aido now nods and takes his leave. Kaname watches as Aido walks out of view before walking back in the room. He looks at the sleeping figures in the large bed. He takes a seat in the arm chair next to Haruka.

 

“Haruka my Queen. You did very well. But now you need to wake up. Kimi needs you, I need you.” He whispers as not to wake up their daughter. Kimi shifts and Snuggles closer to her mom. In her sleep she cry’s softly. He frowns watching her. A tear lands on Haruka’s arm from the small girl. Kaname feels his heart breaking at seeing her cry. “Haruka. Please. You promised us” he whispers as he takes her hand and holds it against his cheek.

 

A soft knock is at the door. Then it opens. Standing in the doorway is Kaien. “Kaname?” He walks up and looks at his daughter and grandchild. “She used the ultimate powers didn’t she.” He nods at him. “She looks so peaceful.” Kaname looks down at Haruka. “I don’t know how to wake her up. I’ve looked through all my records” he says quietly. “Kaname... I’ve done my own research when I got word of what happened. Although it’s true, no pureblood as survived using that kind of power, given that she is still alive it shows it’s not from that.” He spoke carefully. Kaname looks at him confused. “What is it then?” Kaien watches Haruka. “You’ve been feding her your blood. But has any one fed on hers?” Kaname looks at her. “No, I’ve been worried that she has no strength.” He nods. “It’s likely that the powers gained from Sara is to much for her right now. She barely learned how to control her own powers, and now she has even more. From an older and stronger pureblood.” He paused to make sure kaname is following him so far. “So what you’re saying is, by feeding from her it will help her body absorb the new powers. By draining some?” He looks at him. “It will not drain any of them. She will always have those powers as you know by now after you had done with Shizuka. But it may allow Haruka’s body to be able to recover faster. It’s likely that she is fighting with the power within her.” Kaname nods and looks at him. Then down to Kimi. She has her little arm wrapped around her mother. “I’ll try that. Please, feel free to make yourself at home. The staff will get you some tea. I’ll be down soon” Kaien nods and makes his leave.

 

Kaname sighs. “Haruka, I’m going to do everything I can to help you.” He whispers to her as he turns her head so she is facing Kimi. He licks her neck and bites down. His eyes wide at the strength he can feel from her. He closes his eyes and continues to drink from her. He drinks for a couple minutes before breaking away and sealing the holes in her neck. Then he rests his head on the bed next to her. His hand still holding hers.

 

A couple hours later Kimi wakes up to see her daddy had fallin asleep next to her mother. Kimi looks at her mothers sleeping face. She gets super close to her face and places her small hands on her Haruka’s heart. “Mommy, wake up please?” She kisses her cheek softly and watches her. Haruka’s eyes twitch softly. “DADDY!!!” Kimi yells as she sees her moms eyes move. “Kimi don’t yell, what is it?” Kimi points to her moms face. “I saw mommy move” kaname looks at Haruka. “Are you sure Kimi?” She nods. “Yes daddy! I kissed her cheek then her eyes moved.” She said to him. Kaname looks down at Haruka and smiles. He leans down and kisses her lips softly.

 

He lingers before pulling away. His eyes watching hers. Kimi watches too. “Mommy?” She sits up and watches her mom. Kaname continues watching for signs of movement. “Haruka my love?”’a soft moan is heard. “Haruka, open your eyes please.” Kaname whispers into Harukas ear. Haruka’s eyes slowly flutter open. “Mommy!!” Kimi flings herself on Haruka holding her tightly. Haruka wraps her arms around Kimi and looks up at Kaname. “It’s ok my baby. Mommies ok now. I’m not going to leave you. I promise.” Kimi nods and sits up. “Daddy has been really sad Mommy. He was crying” Haruka smiles at her. “He was?” Kimi smiles nodding. “Kimi, why don’t you go play so mommy and I can talk ok?” Kimi nods again and hops off the bed and runs out of the room.

 

“Haruka, how are you feeling?” She takes a deep breath. “Thirsty.” He helps her sit up and cradles her head to his neck. She smiles and bites down. His warm blood soothing her thirst and relaxing her. Once she’s done she sighs. “Haruka?” She looks at him and smiles weakly. “I’ll be ok now my love. How long was I passed out?” She asks him softly. He closed his eyes. “Three days.” She nods. “Is it over?” He looks into her eyes. “Yes, you did amazing. I believe you could even beat me in a duel now” she laughs softly. “I’m sorry I worried you. I was reckless.” She whispered crying a little. “Haruka, that’s not important now. What I want to know is where you found out about that kinda power, and what made you use it” she frowned. “When you warned me not to use my ultimate power, I grew curious. I looked through old records. I came across one that explained about that power. I also read that no pure blood had survived using it. But under that one was my cyclone power explained. As it turns out, only one other pureblood was able to use it, and when they tried it also caused them death. Since then no vampire has ever tried to use it. I figured if I learned to master that, when no other could; there was a chance I was strong enough to try the most feared. I knew the risks, but I knew I couldn’t rest the fate of our kind in the hands of Sara. So I knew I had to do something. Because she was right, even if I used the ice cyclone, it wouldn’t have worked on her. She uses fire so hot it can melt glass. And I new that water would make her desperate. Which would make her slip up so I could at least injure her. When my sword pierced her heart I knew It was worth it. I also read about absorbing a vampires powers from their blood. Because I found your records. I knew you had done it with my mother, so I felt that I should at least give her that respect.” She finished. Kaname looked ashamed. “Haruka...” she placed a finger on his lips. “Don’t say you’re sorry. I know what my mother did. I know how bad she was. If I had been a vampire at that moment I would have done it myself. But I’m glad that you were the one who did what had to be done.” She smiled. He looked at her and smiled.

 

Kaname helped Haruka dress herself in an ankle length purple dress. And black flats. Then he helped her walk down the stairs to the living room where everyone was waiting. Everyone bowed to her, then clapped. She blushed looking at everyone. Even Zero had bowed to her. Haruka smiled looking around. “Lady Haruka! We are so glad you’re ok!” Ruka explained. “I’m sorry to have worried you all. I am feeling much better now, I assure you that I won’t be that reckless in the future.” She smiled. “You did great, you saved the vampire race Haruka” Kaien said through tears. “Father why are you crying?” He smiled. “Because my sweet daughter is ok” everyone laughed at him.

 


	18. The Royal Family

 

The next day Kaien, Yuki, and Zero left to head back to the association to fill in the records. There was still much to be done. They promised they would come to the ceremony ball. Haruka still needed to fully recouperate from the fight she was in. Kaname promised to be home to help her. Kimi went with Kaien so everyone could get some rest. Kimi of course had been excited to spend time with her grandfather and aunt and uncle.

 

The preparations for the ball had been completed and was scheduled for Friday night. Which gave them a couple days to relax. Haruka was grateful for this. She had spent her time resting and spending time with Kaname. She did find time to have tea with everyone. Kaname had insisted that she wouldn’t try and train or practice for a while. Which Haruka agreed to, she knew that she wouldn’t need to fight or take care of level Es for a while.

 

When Friday night came everyone was excited. Kimi would be attending this ball. Even though she was not a vampire she was still their daughter. Haruka had sent over a beautiful pastel purple dress for her to wear when Kaien brought her. Haruka’s dress was a deep purple, with thin straps. Around the waist was a white ribbon that tied in the back into a bow. The gown was floor length and sparkled in the lights. It was form fitting and brought out the violet in her eyes. She had picked a diamond bracelet, and a diamond necklace to wear with the dress. Her heels were black, and simple. Kaname dressed in a black suit with a black button down shirt. His tie was the same color as Haruka’s dress. His shoes were shinned to perfection. They both looked stunning.

 

It was decided that Kaien would introduce them into the party, which many vampires were in attendance. There was also quite a few hunters there. Once it was time Kaien signaled the band to stop playing. Everyone gathered around the grand staircase as Kaien spoke on the mic. “Ladies and Gentlemen. It’s my great pleasure to introduce you all to the new Vampire King and Queen. Lord and Lady Kuran!” As they descended the stairs both smiled widely. The whole room bowed to them. Kaname and Haruka held hands down the stairs. Once the reached Kaien kaname took the mic. “There is also someone else that deserves to be introduced here tonight! The princess Kimi! For those who don’t know she is our adopted daughter.” Kaname spoke just before Ruka emerged from the top of the stairs holding Kimi’s hand. Leading her to her parents. Haruka beamed proudly at Kimi. Kimi waved at everyone as she came down the stairs. Once standing with her parents the room bowed to her which made her confused. “Daddy why are they bowing at me?” She asked. “Because my darling. You are their princess” she smiled excited. “Really?! I get to be a princess?” Haruka giggles. “Of course my dear. You are princess Kimi Kuran.” She smiles at their daughter.

 

After being introduced it was time for the king and Queen to start the dancing off. Haruka and Kaname made their way to the center of the now cleared dance floor. Kaname took Haruka’s hand, and waist and pulled her body into his. He smiled as the music started. Haruka places her free hand on kaname’s strong arm.They waltzed to the slow enchanting music, their bodies flowing together like water down a river bend. They looked into eachothers eyes, and every one else in the room seemed to disappear. Kimi watched as her parents danced in awe. She wanted to dance to. She found her uncle in the crowd. “Uncle I wanna dance too!” She looked up to him

With her big blue eyes pleading. Zero sighed as he picked her up, he grabbed one of her tiny hands and walked carrying her to the dance floor and began to dance with her in his arms. Soon everyone had a partner and was dancing. Haruka looked over and saw Zero dancing with Kimi and smiled giggling. When the song ended Kimi runs up to her parents. “Mommy! Daddy! Did you see me dancing?!?” She asked them excited. They both smile warmly. “We sure did princess” Kaname picked her up and kissed her nose.

 

By the end of the party Kimi had fallen asleep in her uncles arms. She had spent most of the night dancing with Zero. Haruka couldn’t help but think of all the things she could tease him with now. She smiled big at the thought. After everyone else left she found zero sitting on a chair with Kimi sleeping soundly in his arms. Her head on his shoulder, her little arms wrapped around his neck. “Who knew Zero had a soft side?” She said giggling. He glared at her cheeks reddening. “She has a way with words.” He simply said standing up. Haruka smiled as she took her from his arms. She didn’t even wake up as she laid her on her own shoulder. “Yes, she’s like me that way” he nodded his agreement. “Still, how could I say no? She’s so cute” he smiled and rubbed the little girls brown hair. Kaname walked up behind him “she really is” he spoke and smiled at Haruka. Zero looked at them and nodded as he made his way outside to leave. Kaien walked up and smiled at the small family. “Congratulations to both of you. You’ll make an amazing King and Queen. And with this little princess by your sides... you’ll have a lot to look forward to. Give me more grandchildren.” Haruka blushed as Kaname laughed. Kaien laughed and gives Haruka a hug, then kisses Kimi’s head. Yūki walks up and smiled. She didn’t know what to say but instead gave them both hugs. As they walked away she glances back and calls out “I’ll see you soon!” Haruka smiles and nods.


	19. The Blood Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This contains a lemon!

 

Haruka stands on the balcony of the master bedroom, watching as the stars twinkle and shine brightly. The blood red moon full and low. She had long taken off her dress and opted for shorts and a tank top. Her hands and arms rested on the wall of the balcony causing her to bend over slightly. “It’s a beautiful night isn’t it?” She speaks calmly as she feels Kaname walk up behind her and stand at her side. “Hmm yes it is. The blood moon. The night we are at our best.” She glances at him and smiles. “You never fully explained that to me.” He chuckled and looks into her eyes. “What do you wish to know my queen?” Haruka thinks hard for a moment and looks up at him. She tucks a strand of her red hair behind her ear then opens her mouth to speak “I want to know everything. Why the blood moon is so meaningful to us” he nods and looks up at the moon. “Well, there’s many reasons. We are at our strongest, but our lust for blood is hard to control but with a strong will it can be. Also, vampires are more likely to conceive on nights of a blood moon. In fact pure bloods can only conceive on blood moon nights.” Haruka thinks back over the years they have been together. “Is this why on blood moon nights you are not home typically?” He frowns. He was hoping she didn’t notice his disappearances. “Yes, I didn’t want to bring a child in when there was so much danger” Haruka looks into his eyes. “Kaname, I understand this logic, however.... we are, to our knowledge the last of the pure bloods. Royalty. If there was another, or even a vampire willing to oppose us, there would be trouble. Being who we are, there is always going to be a time when we are in danger.” She smiled at him so he wouldn’t be upset. He placed a hand on her cheek and looks into her eyes, “Yes. You are right.” She places a hand on his and leans into his touch. “As long as we have each other, we will protect our family” Kaname nodded his agreement and pulls her close to him. She wraps her arms around his shoulders and leans in to kiss him.

 

Kaname watches her lean into him, he instinctively wraps his arm around her waist and holds her against him, as soon as he feels her lips against his it turns into a battle for domanance. She moans into his mouth as her tongue dances with hers. Kaname hears her moan and picks her up. Her legs wrapping around his waist. He brings her inside and pushes her against the wall. His body pinning her there as his hands caress her body. One hand cups her breast over her shirt feeling her nipples harden as his thumb runs over it. Her body trembles as his other hand cups her firm ass. Her hands rip his shirt off of him as her hands run down his smooth muscular chest. Her finger grazes his nipple causing him to shudder breaking away from the heated kiss. She smiles looking into his eyes and rubs his nipple with her finger tracing circles around and over it. Kaname moans as he removes Haruka’s shirt his hands grabbing her breasts almost violently causing her to moan loudly her body arching into his. Her hips push into his feeling his hardness growing fast. She bites her lip as she feels him massaging her body. “Kaname, I need you” she whispers and looks into his eyes. His eyes burn red as he rips her shorts and panties away pushing and stepping out of his boxers.

 

Just as Haruka feels his bare skin against hers he pins her harder against the wall slamming his hardened member deeply into her wet folds. She calls out his name as her hands hold him against her. His hands holding her ass up for him to angle her in the perfect position to slam into her g spot over and over. Both Haruka and Kaname calling out in passion and pleasure. Her legs holding him tightly against her. Kaname feels her walls pulsing around him as he builds her up. “Kaname! So close!” She calls out, he responds by slamming as hard as he can into deeply pushing her past her limits. “Haruka! Ah, cum with me!” He screams out as his burning seed pours deeply within her, his muscles flexing as his body leans into hers holding her up against the wall. Haruka feels his release as he pins her tightly up against the wall, her nails dig into his back as she cums with him. Her body trembling against him as she calls out his name. Both panting for air as they come down from their pleasure. Kaname smiles at her as he keeps his still rock hard member deep within her tightness as he carries her to bed. Once he sets her down he pulls out and smiles. Her eyes watch as he kneels down before her.

 

“Haruka, you drive me crazy” he says before his tongue finds its way to her folds. Haruka gasps as her back arches into him. He smiles as his tongue cleans her pussy clean. His tongue moving within her tightness before up to her clit. He moans at her taste moving his hands up to hold her down on the bed. Her legs pinned down by his arms. Haruka sees stars as he continues to lick and suck on her sensitive clit. Her body shaking in pure bliss. Her hands holding his head not wanting him to stop. Her fingers gripping his hair. “Kaname!” She moans loudly as she feels the pressure deep within. The heat between her legs burning intensely as she arched her back. He once again moans sending vibrations to her clit. She screams out silently as she feels her cum release into his mouth. He licks it all from her never getting enough. Kaname looks up to her and sees how her eyes are clouded with lust, he smiles and moves one hand down from her waist and inserts two fingers deeply within her tight hole. Causing a gasp to escape her lips. He watches his fingers thrusting deeply into her licking his lips as he sees her juices coating his fingers. He pushes a third into her and begins assulting her clit once more with his tongue. Never stoping his thrusting fingers. Haruka moans out in blind passion. “Ahhh, Yes!” She yells out as her fists grip the sheets under her in pleasure. It doesn’t take long for her to cum once more, more intense than the last time, he smirks seeing her warm cum on his fingers dripping down his hand. She watches as he licks the cum as he moves up her body.

 

Kaname pushes his throbbing cock deep within her before she has a chance to recover from her last orgasum. Haruka screams even louder as she feels herself cum just from the friction of him slamming back within her. Her hands holding him tightly against her as he lays on top of her pushing his member deeply into her. “Haruka! You’re so tight!” He moans into her ear. Her legs wrap around his waist as she try’s to pull him deeper with her. “Kaname please don’t hold back!” She moans looking into his eyes. He smirks and moves his cock deeper within her tightness.He thrusts even deeper and faster as he builds her body into more pleasure. Sweat dripping down his brows as he moans out her name. Her body responding to each thrust as she can hear the sounds of slapping flesh. She pulls him closer and bites down on his neck, drinking from him as she feels herself release once more. Blinded by pleasure as her hips push up against his body pushing him even deeper. At the feel of her fangs piercing his neck he calls out her name pushing his cum deep within her womb, then bites down on her neck also drinking from her.

 

Once the pull away breathing deeply as they try to catch their breath he moves to the side of her. Both laying on their backs eyes closed as they feel their strength returning. Haruka looks over and sees his member still hard. She smiles as she makes her move. Straddling him and smiles at him. She pushes him deeply into her tightness once more. Her hands caressing his chest, her fingers teasing his nipples. Kaname moans loudly as she takes control. His hands move to caress her supple breasts. Watching as the bounce as she rides him. He pinches her nipples and rolls them between his thumb and finger. Haruka closes her eyes as she moans at his fingers touch. Her hips pushing him deeper and deeper into her burning core. His hips meeting each thrust as he watches her in lust. His eyes still burning red as his lust has takin control. Haruka looks down at him her eyes now burning red as she bites her lip. Her body moves faster still as her rythum builds faster. Her back arching as she screams in pleasure. Her walls closing around his member squeezing him in her pleasure. His hands pull her hips down harder as he feels himself getting closer. The closer he gets the more aggressive his thrusts become. His hands holding her waist tighter as he nearly pulls himself all the way out before slamming himself so deep into her core that she shudders in a wild mix of both pleasure and pain. Causing both to scream out their release at the same time. Haruka collapses down on top of Kaname gasping for air as her body trembles. Kanames eyes close as he holds her against him.

 

Both lay unable to move for what seems live forever. Finally after their breathing becomes normal Haruka rolls off of him. Her eyes closed as she feels her body weak and sore. Kaname looks over at her and smiles. “Haruka my love, rest now.” She yawns and nods. She whispers I love you to kaname before drifting off into sleep as dawn breaks. Kaname watches her for a couple minutes before he too falls asleep.


	20. Bright Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well we have reached the final chapter! Don’t forget to review!

 

A week later

 

Kimi skips through the hallways humming a toon to herself as she plays. Aido following behind her making sure she stays out of trouble so kaname and haruka can tend to important business in the office.

 

Haruka smiles as she sits across from her father and next to Kaname. The paperwork nearly done for the peace treaty between humans and vampires. “So with this, only level Es will be disposed of, any other vampires that the association has troubles with will be brought to our attention to see to handling. Vampires agree that they will not kill or harm any human. And Humans will not harm or attempt to kill any vampire unless their lives are in mortal danger.” Kaname reads over the last page outloud with contempt. Haruka smiles and nods her agreement. Once everyone’s signatures have been signed the treaty is in place. Kaname smiles as he stands up. “It seems like our idea of a peaceful coexistence is finally becoming a reality” Kaien says as he stands up smiling too. Haruka remains sitting as her thoughts are elsewhere currently. Kaname nods to Kaien before turns to Haruka, he seems to notice that she is quiet and lost in thought. “Haruka?” He says quietly. “Huh? Yes?” Kaien now notices how spaced out Haruka is. He raises an eyebrow at her. “Where were we?” She said softly as she grabs her water from the table taking a drink slowly. “Haruka? We just finished. Are you ok?” Kaien said as he watches her. “Me? Yes. I think I’m just tired that’s all. Please excuse me” She saids as she stands to walk out of the room. Both men watching her.

 

Haruka gets to the door and opens it slowly. Holding onto the door frame tightly as she closed her eyes. The room spinning to her. She blinks a couple times hoping it passes. “Kana..,me?” She whispers as she feels her body get heavy. He turns quickly to her now seeing something is wrong. As he runs to her seeing her body go limp he catches her and looks back to Kaien. He opens the door the rest of the way letting Kaname take her up to the room.

 

Kaname lays her down in bed and looks at her. He could see that she was pale. He touches her head, and notices no fever. Yet he can’t seem to see anything that would indicate she was sick to him. He then realizes that she may be hungry. He wakes her up and pulls her close to him. “Haruka, feed.” He whispers to her. She nods weakly and bites down on his neck. Slowly she drinks for a couple minutes before pulling away slowly. Kaname lays her back down and looks into her eyes. “How are you feeling?” She looks back up at him and smiles she speaks softly yet with an excited happiness.

 

“Pregnant”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy ending no? I couldn’t resist ending it this way. I enjoyed writing this one. 
> 
> Remember to check out Soulmates!

**Author's Note:**

> If you are enjoying this story please review! I also have another completed story called Soulmates set in the Uta Pri anime if you wannna go check that one out! 
> 
> I’m about to start a new one for you all! The next one will be Dance with Devils! Let me know if you have any requests for stories!


End file.
